Bullets and Hearts
by SpellboundMuggle
Summary: Emma Stone had returned to Detroit with her two brothers. But what started as the return for Evelyn Mercer's funeral has turned into much more. The Mercer's need all the help they can get, but will an outside girl be able to clinch Bobby's heart?
1. I just want to go home

**Bullets and Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers.**

**A/N: Wow, my first Four brothers fanfic. Thoughts are in **_italics. _**It starts from the beginning and attempts to join parts of the film :P Anyway I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I just want to go home.**

The moment I stepped out of that car I regretted it.

I regretted agreeing to coming to this stupid town and I regretted that we were staying for a week. My older brother Jason glanced at me from across the hood, I could see the same regret washing through his face but he did not speak. My little brother David jumped eagerly from the back seat.

'You ready Em?' Jason asked, joining me on the pavement.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' I muttered through gritted teeth. We walked in complete silence down the streets of Detroit. I hoped I looked suitable enough for a funeral; I had my brown wavy hair tied up in bun, a small black dress matched with black tights. The only problem was that I could not find a black jacket, so I was bundled up in a long grey jacket, which looked smart enough. I had almost forgotten how cold it was. Snow fell amiably from the sky, an attempt to brighten this day, but I tightened my jacket around me, moving as briskly as I could. Ahead were a congregation of people dressed in black, mourning just as silently as we approached. Heads turned our way as we moved our way through the crowd, toward the cemetery. My mouth dropped as we stopped at the gates. The cemetery was packed with hundreds of people, it seemed that the whole town had come to see the burial. We elbowed our way to the front, which was not as difficult as I would have thought. The crowd seemed to part in a strange ghostly way but the staring was driving me insane. Everybody knew it was us; the three misfits who had left when we were most needed... A large billboard was placed in the middle of the cemetery. The tears began pouring from my eyes,

_**In loving memory of Evelyn Mercer**, _was scrawled across it and a picture of her face made me stop dead. She was smiling contently at me, at all of us. The memories began burning back through my mind and I started to choke. I had not been aware that Jason and David were both holding my hands, until they squeezed reassuringly almost at the same time. We were close enough to see the coffin being lowered into the ground, but it felt like a dream. The coffin just carried on going, down , down. I could feel a piece of my heart falling with it. Evelyn Mercer had been the kindest, most gentlest women on the face of the earth and yet she could still put up a fight for her boys. Well that's what she called most of them; she knew that every child needed someone there for them, I could remember her telling me. But I also remembered four of her _boys _who stayed her boys for life, I could barely recall that she had adopted them, taken them in and loved them as if they were her own. I scanned my eyes around for them; but I was not sure if I would recognise them, it had been so long.

'We would like to thank you all for joining us today,' a voice suddenly called above the muffled tears. My head shot up the vicar stood with his arms raised towards the crowd. Behind him three men stood stiffly gazing at the ground. The first was fairly tall wrapped in an oversized jacket, his brown hair stood on end as he shook against the cold, Jack Mercer. He was the youngest, some would say the weakest but always the one you could count on. The second was Jeremiah, he was holding hands with a women; more people would see him as the friendliest of the Mercer's. His dark face was stained with tears as he pulled his hat down over his face. When my eyes fell on the third man, I could hardly believe who I was seeing, Bobby Mercer. His appearance had attracted more attention then ours had. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, his eyes never showing movement, only pain. It was heartbreaking to see them all in this state.

'Are those the Mercer brothers?' David asked, yanking my arm and indicating to the three men. David was only ten but I was surprised he could remember them, he had been at least five when we left Detroit.

'Yeah, those are them,' I whispered back to him, bending my knees slightly to talk to him better.

'But where's Angel?' Another shock to the system, David just stood there staring at me expectantly, I began to wish he was not with us. Introducing him back into the life of Detroit would be a huge mistake. I was so excited to be leaving in just a week, even though we had only just got here.

'I'm not sure, I guess he's a no-show today,' I told him simply.

I had not realised that the hundreds of people began to move; they were separating and drifting away slowly from us. We began to follow them, even though I had no idea where we were going,

'Come on Emma,' Jason muttered, pulling me through the gates of the cemetery, 'Jerry's inviting everyone back to his house,'

I was not in the mood to chat to people about Evelyn Mercer's death, all I wanted was to go home, but I knew that was not respectful and would not be tolerated if I told Jason.

*

'Emma Stone?' a shocked voice called out. My head whipped around and I saw a dark-skinned man walking towards me,

'Green!' I shouted, running towards him and hugging him. I had to admit even I was surprised by my reaction, it was the only happiness I had shown today.

'What on earth are you guys doing here?' Green asked, pulling Jason into a hug and ruffling David's hair.

'Well Evelyn did help us when we needed her,' I explained, pulling my jacket tighter around me,

'So we thought the least we could do was show up at her funeral,' Jason finished for me, 'It's awful, how did she die again? Heart attack was it?'

Green froze his eyes filled with sadness, but his face was confused,

'You didn't hear?' He asked quietly. We showed no sign of recognition so he carried on, 'Evelyn was shot,'

I felt my head jerk as if I had been punched in the face,

'Wh-what?' My voice was hoarse suddenly.

'She was shot dead at the store across from the basket-courts,' He explained, but before he could get any further Jason grabbed his arm and wheeled him in the other direction, he did not want David to hear something like that. But David was next to me, his face had gone pale.

'Are you all right David?' I asked him. He nodded his head carefully, his eyes bulging. I was glad I was not the only one appalled by this information. I felt a tap on my shoulder as somebody began to speak,

'Thanks for coming, we'd like to thank you for respecting our mom's service-,' a male's voice began, until I turned on my heel, 'Emma Stone?!' In front of me were two of the Mercer brothers; Jack and Bobby. Their mouth's open and their eyebrows raised, the sight was so comical I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. It's not suitable to laugh at a wake.

'Hey guys,' I said, 'It's nice to see you again. You remember David?' I pushed David forward slightly to try and divert the attention away from me.

'Of course, you remember me?' Jack said, bending down to talk to David face to face. Thankfully, David started chatting to him; which was strange, David did not like meeting new people, usually he just ducked his head and came out with a random outburst which usually resulted in a lot of pain or embarrassment. I guess Jack was not a new person though. But Bobby's eyes stayed glued to my face.

'Well, well, well, look at you Emma,' He laughed. Same old Bobby.

'Creep,' I muttered. He just grinned that cocky grin and winked at me. Bobby was at least five years older than me, if I remembered correctly. Still an annoying git but with the exception of mysterious brown eyes and tamed brown hair.

'Is Jason here?' His head flicked around, looking for my brother.

'Yeah, he's talking to Green,' I pointed to where my brother stood, next to Green and a skinny pale man who I had never met before. Bobby's face darkened and he strode over to them.

'Bye,' I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Jack stood up straight, he was taller now, towering over me. 'Christ Jackie, I remember when you were David's height,' he laughed at my reference to his old nick-name. I felt a small jerk against my hand David looked up at me, his blue orb eyes staring at me intently,

'You used to hang around with Jack?' He questioned.

'Well of course. Me and Jason used to be with the Mercers practically every day,' I told him matter-of-factly.

'Yeah, you used to _love _hanging around with us, didn't you Emma?' Jack laughed, elbowing me. I instantly cottoned on to what he was hinting,

'Grow up Jack, that was years ago,'

'What? What? Tell me!' David demanded, stamping his foot. We laughed at him simultaneously at which he turned beetroot.

'When we were younger, Emma used to fancy Bobby, OUCH!' I elbowed Jack as hard as I could in the stomach. He doubled over laughing hard, 'Shit, you're still freakishly strong little girl,'

I stuck my tongue out in response. David giggled at our childish behaviour,

'So, you like Bobby Mercer?' David asked, slightly confused.

'Well he _was_,' I shot a look at Jack to keep him quiet, 'very good looking. He had a nice ass,' I shrugged. Jack burst out laughing, his loud guffaw was attracting the attention of people near us. As I said, not very respectful to laugh at a wake.

'Shhh,' I said, trying not to laugh myself, 'Come on, let's go see the others,' I pushed Jack forward and we joined the group of men who had been conversing seriously and not bringing up embarrassing memories.

'Oh, this is my sister Emma and my little brother David,' Jason announced to the sickly pale man, yanking us forward, 'David Emma, this is Officer Fowler,'

I smiled politely at him and shook his hand, he bent down to talk to David,

'Hey kid, I like your jacket, it's cold today huh?' His smiled revealing a set of uncared for teeth. David stared at him, opening his mouth slowly,

'Emma likes Bobby's ass,' he declared to the group.

_OH MY GOD._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? :) , just write down the first thing that comes to your head when you've finished reading. Do you think i should continue, or is it just a waste of good human time? :) Thanks x**


	2. You've got to be kidding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers.**

_'Hey kid, I like your jacket, it's cold today huh?' His smiled revealing a set of uncared for teeth. David stared at him, opening his mouth slowly,_

_'Emma likes Bobby's ass,' he declared to the group._

_OH MY GOD._

* * *

**Chapter 2: You've got to be kidding...**

The world turned red, my cheeks flushed and my head began to spin. The only thing I could think of doing was running away; so I did. But I did not run, of course I wanted to keep my reputation. So I span on my heel and strode away from them, my head held high. Over the uproar of laughter I heard Bobby's voice,

'Her ass isn't that bad either,'

I scowled, quickening my pace. Thankfully my family stuck by my side,

'Em! Emma wait up!,' Jason shouted between gasps of laughter,

so much for family support...

'No, you're just as bad as them,' I pushed the garden gate open and began the walk back to the car. I heard Jason close the gate behind me as he followed. He caught up, and I finally noticed what was slowing him down, a sheepish David was being dragged along staring at me with those blue puppy eyes. _Ugh._ The car was parked on the pavement, slanted slightly as we had parked on the curb. I stood next to it, my arms crossed childishly as I waited for Jason to open it. But he didn't, he just stared back at me,

'I can't believe you are being so selfish Emma, we drove all the way out here to pay our respects and all you can do is piss about, acting like a baby,' His face was serious now, there was no joke behind his eyes. I sighed,

'Just open the car, I want to get to the hotel before it gets dark,' I muttered angrily. In a way Jason was right, I had not been respectful today, but being back in this town seemed to be bringing back the childishness inside of me. I hated Jason being right. We drove in silence, trying to find a familiar hotel. Finally we stopped. The hotel was nice, quaint and at the end of the street next to a small park. I figured it would be a great place for David to play whilst we were here.

'I'll go book us in, then come help with the bags,' Jason said, getting out of the car and marching authoritatively into the hotel. I watched as two women walked by, eyeing him up and down appreciatively; it seemed unfair that Jason got both brains and looks. David got... Well I'm not so sure just yet, but it was not the brains... Jason had green eyes and brown locks that women seemed to die for. I had the same green eyes and brown hair, you could see the clear resemblance between us. However, David had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was the one who mostly resembled our dad, I guess Jason and I took after our mum.

David still wore the doe eyed look I noticed, as I glanced in the wing-view mirror.

'Sorry for saying what I said,' he murmured just so I could hear him, his scarf muffled his voice slightly but I knew he meant well.

'It's okay David,' I sighed, turning round to face him, 'Just make sure Bobby's not there next time,' I gave him a small wink to make him giggle, then turned back. Just in time to see Jason storming back towards the car with a face of stone.

'What happened?' I asked, as he slammed the door shut making the car shake slightly.

'Fucking women wouldn't let us in,' he fumed, twisting the key in the ignition violently.

'What, why the hell not?'

'Apparently, the Stone's are not allowed to check in at any hotel, strict orders,' he imitated a high-pitched voice, one that I could only assume belonged to the women. The car started off down the road,

'So where are we going now?'

'To find another bloody hotel, the bitch is obviously lying,' if I did not mention before, Jason was blessed with bad temper and impatience.

'Oh! There's one!' David announced, leaning forward and pointing at another tall building, labelled 'The Three Hearts,'

'Hm, suits us perfectly,' I muttered under my breath. Watching as Jason jumped out of the car and raced into the hotel. Five minutes later he stormed back out, the same appalled expression on his face as before. It turns out that none of the hotels would allow us in, not even let us sign our names on the register. By the fifth hotel, some of Jason's aggravation had rubbed off on me, as he reached for the door handle, I stopped him with an 'allow me' before I stepped out onto the streets of Detroit and marched into the fifth hotel. I wrenched the golden doors open, storming into the lobby towards a shocked receptionist.

'Good evening, madam, how may I help?' She asked, composing herself into the perfect receptionist she had obviously been repeatedly asked to be.

'Hi, I would like to check me and my brothers in for the night,' I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, indicating to my brothers car. The receptionist nodded politely, twisting to face a computer screen,

'Okay, may I have your name and surname?'

'Well, my name's Emma Stone,'

Her fingers tapped away on the key board, she suddenly stiffened at something that appeared on the screen.

'Uh, I'm sorry but the computer is not allowing your access...'

'Well try again!' I interjected bluntly. She began tapping but the same blank look came on her face.

'No, I'm sorry it's not letting me...'

'I'd like to speak to the manager, _now_,' I added impatiently. I drummed my fingertips across the marble counter as I waited. Suddenly a dark skinned man appeared in front of me, with bright white teeth,

'Hi, what seems to be the problem?' He asked, just as politely as the receptionist.

'Ask the computer, that's the one with the problem,' I muttered childishly, he raised his eyebrows at me, then grabbed a clip board from the bottom shelf.

'Fine then. I need your name and surname,'

'Emma. Stone.' I repeated blankly. His face froze, the clipboard banged onto the desk with a BANG, making me jump slightly. He leant across the desk, as if he wanted no-one to hear him speaking,

'We are under strict orders to not allow any Stone's to check in,' He said in a monotonous voice.

'Wha-'

'Please leave now, or we will be forced to remove you,' he hastily snapped to his upright position, with that same annoying smile plastered on his face, 'And have a nice day,' he added cheerfully.

'Cock..' I murmured under my breath as I strode out of the hotel, in the exact manner Jason had in the last four hotels, I could see now why he was getting so aggravated.

'Detroit just gave me another reason to hate it,' I grumbled as I jumped into the passenger seat.

'Looks like someone doesn't want us here,' Jason said grimly, pulling out his mobile and beginning to dial a number.

'Who the hell are you ringing now?' I snapped, trying to warm my hands against the tiny car heater.

'We need a place to stay, I'm ringing Jerry,' He pulled the phone to his ear, ignoring my complaints.

I hated listening to the tail ends of phone conversations, I'm always dying to know what the other person is saying. Aggravated, I tuned the radio, watching Jason as he nodded his head, saying 'Uh-huh' a few times and then 'thanks', effectively ending the call.

'So what now?' David piped up from the back. I almost forgot about him, he had been so quiet through our ordeal, he must have been so tired from the journey up.

'We're going to Evelyn Mercer's place for a while,' Jason explained, craning his neck to smile reassuringly at David. I wish I was young enough to believe him too. David whooped excitedly and began to sing lightly to the radio. The car began to rumble as it turned to the way we had come back to our childhood hideout. Evelyn Mercer's house. 'There's just one little thing,' Jason suddenly perked up, 'The boys are gonna be there,' he tossed a smirk in my direction before focusing his attention on the road. Immediately I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off, 'It's this or the streets Emma,' His smirk still glued onto his face as he said it. I scowled at him and glared out the window, my arms crossing automatically. I could practically see Bobby Mercer's face glinting with smugness as we told him, for once, _we _needed _their _help.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys I'm glad you like the story :) I think Bobby definately needs a love interest so i hope Emma will fit the bill :D x**


	3. Still can't sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Four Brothers related, I just toy around with the characters for my own entertainment :)**

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while – my computer is being a dick and keeps resetting itself – and I also have a lot of exams to study for. So here's chapter three, although it's a bit rushed I hope it provides you with some mild entertainment.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Still can't sleep.**

I punched my pillow into submission, turning over to face the wall. The dull yellow glow from the lamps outside poured through the broken blinds. I sighed quietly into my pillow, it was strange - Evelyn Mercer had not changed a thing. The old wooden rocking chair was still in the corner, a blanket thrown over the back. The wardrobe with the squeaky door that took up most of the room was still there and still empty. I had been given the spare room to sleep in, whilst David was cuddled up in Jerry's room and Jason willingly took the sofa. I just could not sleep, I wanted to storm across the hallway and strangle Bobby Mercer for his entire attitude about this arrangement. I couldn't help but play that scene over again, every moment as humiliating as the next.

_Jason rapped his knuckles hard against the door, immediately plunging them straight back into his pockets once he had knocked. It was freezing, darkness swilled around us, making us even more hell-bent on finding somewhere to stay. David was fast asleep in the car, and I was more than willing to stay there too, but Jason dragged me to the front door. I bounced agitatedly on the spot, trying to keep myself warm,_

_'Okay Jason, they're not answering, let's just go!' I whined, backing away towards the warm car perched on the curb. But Jason hooked his hand through my elbow and yanked me back, just as I was about to protest the front door opened._

_'Hey Jason, Jerry said you were coming,' Bobby laughed, slapping hands with Jason. _

_'Thanks, David's in the car, so we'll just be a minute pulling in our cases,' Jason laughed, chucking his thumb over his shoulder. Bobby's muddy brown eyes briefly flicked towards me, his expression unreadable – but I just knew that egotistical jerk was just minutes away from gloating. _

_Ten minutes later, we were huddled in the warmth of the Mercer's home. Our luggage littered the hallway, but Bobby didn't seem to mind, in fact he had even offered to help us carry our cases in – I suppose he has his moments... _

_'HEY JACKIE!' he bellowed, as I pulled off my jacket, 'MOVE YOUR STRINGY SHIT OUT OF THE SPARE ROOM!' … Okay, moment's gone. Jack came out of the kitchen, shaking his head,_

_'Bobby, we got guests. And it's not stringy shit – it's called a guitar,' I watched Jack as he coolly walked up the stairs. I did not understand how the hell he put up with Bobby's attitude – If he would have said something like that to me, I would have smacked him for being so inconsiderate._

_'Bobby, cut the kid some slack,' came a low voice from the doorway._

_'Angel?' Jason exclaimed, just as bewildered as me. Angel Mercer stood in the doorway, nearly blocking the whole way through, his teeth gleamed white as he smiled yanking Jason into a hug. _

_'Is this little Em and David?' he said in mock surprise, finally pulling away from my older brother, 'You kids have grown,' _

_'I'm not a kid, no more, Angel!' I retorted, sticking my tongue out. The hallway burst into laughter, and it felt good. Good to not have to worry, to have someone there, to be with people who you love._

_The whole situation with David's outburst had clearly passed so I allowed myself to sink back into the old rhythm. Jack helped me lug my cases up the stairs and into the spare room. It was the room I used to have when I was a kid, it had felt huge back then – but now it was on the small side._

_I entered the front room by myself as Jack dashed off into the kitchen. Angel had broken into a large bag of Doritoes, I was not too keen on doritoes but at the moment I would have happily eaten a truck load. I had not last eaten since some time this morning. My stomach growled in approval as I clutched at it embarrassedly. _

_'Food?' Jack asked, appearing at the doorway with a tray overflowed with sandwiches and other delicious snacks. _

_'I would love some,' I smiled up at Jack. He had grown into quite a handsome guy, and he cooked? What more could a girl ask for? _

_...Maybe a smile from Bobby Mercer, my mind bit back. He lay spread across the red coach glowering at the television. Christ, you would have thought the return of childhood friends would cheer him up. I shook my head ruefully, I needed to remember he had just lost his mother – of course he was going to be pissed off. Angel tossed a cushion my direction, I sat on it quickly, picking up a sandwich and pretending to watch the television. I could not focus on the screen, the green field was clear but I was not sure what sport they were playing. I rubbed my eyes with my other hand, praying that my eye-liner had not just smudged down my face. David squatted down next to me, nibbling at his sandwich, his eyes drooping with every blink. He was just as tired as me, bless him. Thankfully I was not the only one who noticed, Jason scooped him up in his arms, _

_'Come on David, you need some sleep,' he hesitantly waited to be assigned a room for the sleeping bundle of David. Angel grinned, his teeth practically glowing,_

_'David can have Jerry's room, but that just leaves you with the couch,' at this point he glanced at Bobby, who was already shifting off the sofa and leaving the room in silence. Jason caught Bobby's eye as he left, a look of understanding flashed across his face. Jason knew what Bobby was feeling, to have lost someone so close and then take control yourself._

_Angel switched off the television before stretching widely, _

_'Well, if you guys are off to bed then I might as well go too,' he announced, scooping up the remaining sandwiches off the tray, 'Night Jack, Night Kid,' he laughed, dodging out of the room as I threw a cushion at him. Jack sighed lifting up the tray and surveying the messy room,_

_'Um, do you want a hand clearing up?' I asked politely. He shook his head,_

_'No and you need some sleep,' he indicated his head towards the door._

_'Thanks, night Jack,' I called as I left the room._

_'G'night,' I heard him call back. For the first time in a long time I was heading to bed happy. _

_'Oof!' I jumped back, I had walked into something warm and strong. Bobby Mercer stood before me – shirtless. _

_'Oh, Oh my god, I'm-I'm sorry,' I spluttered, snapping my gaze away from his perfectly formed physique. Bobby just chuckled as I avoided him, trying to move towards my door,_

_'It's all right Emma, my bare chest usually gets that reaction from a lot of women,' _

_'What-I-Wh-Excuse me!' I choked. But he just raised his eyebrows, clearly amused. I narrowed mine, 'Grow up Bobby,' I stated shortly, before storming towards the spare room._

_'Oh and Emma!,' He called. Knowing what ever he would say could not piss me off even more, I turned to face him, 'If you can't sleep, I'm down the hall,' He winked cockily then strode off into his room, leaving me standing, gob-smacked in the doorway. _

I punched my pillow with more force this time, clenching my eyes shut to try and get some sleep. I needed it, tomorrow I needed to get sorted – I needed to find out who did not want us here.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know its a short chapter :( but the next one will be longer! I swear :)**

**Oh and by the way, I'm from England – so I have absolutely no clue on how people from Detroit speak, aha, so if there are any pointers in dialogue and attitudes of the characters then point me in the right way – because I am just guessing :P I hope you are still enjoying the story? x**


	4. Know it all

**A/N: Greetings and salutations! Oh my goodness I am so so so so so SO incredibly sorry for the wait – I have had all my exams, but now everything is over! School, exams. This is where it begins! Anyway enough of my ramblings – on with the story!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything.

**Chapter 4 – Know it all.**

I pulled my dressing gown tighter around me as I walked down the stairs; I was not cold, I was just self conscious after my run in with Bobby last night. Stupid I know, but I could not help it.

'I really appreciate you letting us spend the night here,' Jason was saying as I walked into the kitchen. Somehow I had managed to get a few hours of sleep, at least I was functioning properly, so much so I realised not to get involved in this conversation. But I could not help but listen.. 'We'll spend today looking for a decent hotel on the border of Detroit, it's the only-'

'Shut the hell up Jason, you guys are staying here,' Angel's voice cut over him instantly. Jason and Angel were sitting at the table facing each other over their breakfast. My appearance in the kitchen did not faze them, so I shuffled over to the cupboard, trying to remember which one held the cereal.

'Angel, that's not fair, there's barely enough room as there is,' Jason retorted. Aha, found it, _top cupboard,_ I noted mentally. _Now where were the bowls?_

'It doesn't matter, these streets are not safe at the moment. You guys are practically family man,' I turned around in time to see Angel shrugging his shoulders carelessly, but I knew that statement held a meaning. Now the two stubborn men had fell into an awkward silence, I sat down at the table.

David suddenly wondered into the kitchen, his eyes half closed.

'You okay D?' I asked through mouthfuls of my cereal. He nodded slightly, noticing there was no room at the small table, he slid down the wall onto the floor.

'Maybe you should go back to bed?' Jason suggested.

'I don't want to go to bed! I want to do something! These past few days all I seem to be doing is sleeping! I'm not a baby!' he cried out. I sat in stunned silence, staring at my baby brother. I should not be surprised – because he was perfectly right. These last few days we had been travelling here, revolved around sleeping and not getting lost. Jason ran a hand through his dark hair, before standing up,

'Okay kid, let's get you changed and we'll find somewhere to go, okay?' He shot me a worried glance, before ushering David out of the kitchen.

'Christ,' I murmured picking up my bowl – my appetite had suddenly gone.

'He's not a kid no more,' Angel added to my thoughts.

'But he's only ten, Angel. He's barely had a childhood and he's been hurled into this mess,' I shook my head unwillingly. Angel sighed, rising up from his chair, and that's when I remembered something, 'Angel?' he stopped at the door and turned to me, 'did you sneak out last night?' I knew the answer before he even replied. All of a sudden a small thud could be heard from the ceiling. I glanced up, 'If that's Sofi up there, you know Bobby is going to kill you,'

In the space of fifteen minutes David and Jason were ready before me in scruffy jeans and old, worn tops. David was wearing one of Jason's old jackets, which reached down to his knees. I could not help but smile.

'So where are you guys off to?' I asked politely.

'Honestly, I don't have a clue,' Jason replied, shrugging his shoulders.

'Well I've got to go and get some food, if you guy's want to come?' Jack suddenly threw in, leaning over the banister.

'There you go David, go with Jack,' I offered.

'Are you coming too Emma?' David asked.

'No, I'm going for a walk, take in what Detroit has to offer, you know,' David looked slightly disappointed but followed Jack and Jason out of the door. As fast as my feet would take me, I ran up the stairs. I was desperate to get out of the house. I quickly changed into my jeans and shrugged a sweater over my shirt. It was when I was hurriedly knotting my laces, that I heard a girly shriek. Definitely Sofi. I grabbed my jacket and began my hasty charge out of the house, I did not want to be there when Bobby woke up...

Detroit had not changed much. It was still ugly, dirty and scary as hell, but that was why I loved it. It did not care what other's thought, it was only there to protect the one's it loved. I shook my head, was I describing my family or the town?

The snow stuck easily to my trainers, slowly soaking through. Every day I regret leaving here, but I do not want to admit that to Jason. It took all he had to uproot us from Detroit. I began to wonder how I was going to explain this story to David when he is old enough.

When we were young, our dad was a drug addict. We never saw him, only at the weekends – but we could hear him. A few times a week he would return home, in a complete frenzy, not having the money to provide his dealer. Me and Jason had to lie there listening to him arguing with mum and finally taking anything valuable and leaving the house. It became a routine that gradually got worse. Mum would try to fight him off, but the next morning we always found her lying on the couch with an extra bruise to add to her collection. And then, dad was arrested for dealing drugs and was sent to prison for two years. Life was a happier time then, because that was when we met the Mercers. On my thirteenth birthday I was allowed to have a sleepover, whilst all my friends were upstairs, I snuck down the stairs to get some midnight snacks. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a figure standing by the refrigerator, I figured I was screwed then – that Jason had caught me sneaking about. But the the figure turned to me and in the dull light I could see it was my dad. I choked as I tried to scream, but nothing was coming out. He spotted me standing in the doorway, he briefly brushed his finger against his lips is a shushing motion.

'Tell _anyone _Iwas here, and your dead kiddo,' He hissed menacingly, the smell of alcohol blew across my face. Then he slithered out the back door, leaving me frozen to the spot. I drifted back to my room and stayed quiet the rest of the night. My friends kept asking what was wrong, I could only shake my head and say I felt sick. It went on like that for months, I could barely sleep, eat or leave the house, in fear that _he_ was there. At night time, if I heard a noise I would switch my light on, close my door and wrap myself tightly in my covers. After six months I had to be taken to a doctor, but even he couldn't find out what was wrong with me. I wouldn't tell … I couldn't... He would find me and _kill me_. Almost a year had passed, and I was sort of beginning to relax – there had been no encounter with my dad, so for the first night in months I turned off my light and snuggled up in my bed. I woke up with a start, to a figure leaning over me and I screamed, a hand clamped over my mouth and the light went on. It was Jason. He stared at me with sympathy in his green eyes,

'Em, tell me what's going on,' he whispered softly. I broke down, I told him everything, about how Dad had come into the house, how he could always get in if he wanted to, and how he threatened me...

'Emma, why didn't you say?' He hugged me tightly, 'I won't tell mum,' he promised, 'But you have to calm down, I won't let him hurt you,'

That night Jason slept on the floor, I slept soundly for the first time in ages – because I had someone to protect me.

But who do I have to protect me now?

Of course I still have Jason, but he's not going to be with me forever, he wants his own life surely...

I spotted Jerry's car on the curb as I strolled round the corner. When I was walking up the driveway to the Mercer's home, I could hear that all hell was breaking loose.

'I don't care, La vida loca ain't stayin' in this house one more night. This ain't no homeless shelter!' Bobby was yelling over Angel's complaints. I could hear Sofi practically screaming over the noise with her Spanish voice. I walked as slowly as I could, there was no-way I was walking into the middle of that.

'Go back up-stairs!' Angel shouted.

I closed my eyes as I reached for the door handle. _Please be over, please be over, _I chanted in my head. As the door swung open, I spotted Sofi storming up the stairs, her long dark hair swinging as she went. Angel was still grumbling angrily at Bobby, who was skilfully swinging his hockey stick back and forth. It pleased me slightly to see that he still had that, but I stalked straight into the kitchen, not wanting to be around if the battle started again. Jason, David and Jack were unpacking the shopping, completely ignoring the fight that had just been raging in the front room.

'...and then we got a phone call that Evelyn had died, so we came straight back,' Jason was saying, closing the refrigerator door, 'Oh, Hey Em,' he said, spotting me walking through the door, 'Nice walk?'

'Enchanting,' I muttered back sarcastically.

'Right that's it, we're going to play hockey,' Bobby announced, barging into the room. We all stared at him.

'What?' Jason asked, mirroring all our thoughts.

'Hockey, you know sticks and pucks?'

'But it's freezing,'

'Exactly!'

Twenty minutes later I found myself shuffling on my feet, leaning against the rink and watching the boys playing hockey. David was sat on the wall next to me, his blue eyes full of excitement as he watched the game taking place. If you could call it a game, it looked so painful they just look like they're beating each other with sticks, I don't know where the puck comes into this...

The little red disc in question, flew into the net, just missing the opponent's ear.

'SCORE!' Jason bellowed, waving his stick around victoriously. Bobby swooped past him to retrieve the puck and high-fived Jason as he went. Bobby was surprisingly agile and fast on the ice, I noticed. My cheeks burned happily, when he winked as he flew past on his skates. David noticed this,

'You still like him don't you?' He said knowingly. I hated the fact that he knew so much, yet he was so young.

'Don't be stupid David, it's just really cold out here, my cheeks are getting frostbite,'

David rolled his eyes and returned back to watching the 'game'. Jack had been thrown against the wall by an opposing player, he slipped down, massaging his elbow.

'Shit Jackie! I gotta make a man out of you!' Bobby yelled, not even bothering to help his younger sibling, 'Now, watch Jason!'

Jack wobbled to his feet and watched jealously as my brother whacked a puck into the goal yet again. The laughter had me smiling again, I was finally home and I loved this feeling. Even Jerry was swerving round the rink, balancing a phone under his chin. I watched as Bobby snatched the phone and hit it with his hockey stick, poor Jerry flew after it cursing as loud as he could. But even Bobby's cocky behaviour couldn't ruin this moment. I just laughed even harder, as Jerry slipped and went skidding halfway across the rink.

Bobby suddenly skated over to the side of the rink where me and David were sitting.

'All right guys?' He said breathlessly, bending down to tighten his skates.

'Hi Bobby!' David replied excitedly (Bobby had become his new favourite Mercer.)

'Aren't you going to say hello Em?' He asked sarcastically, popping up infront of me. I scowled at him, still annoyed after last night … The big headed prick.

'Screw you, Bobby,' I bit back hotly.

'I wouldn't mind-' He replied, skating backwards and grinning at me. I must admit my mouth was hanging open. David giggled loudly beside me,

'Oh this is war,' I murmured to myself.

* * *

**A/N: High five if you got to the end and didnt die of boredom :P In my opinion this chapter is a bit naff – but let me know what you guys think. Just trying to fill you in on Emma's backstory :) Thankyou so much everyone for your reviews, alerts and favourites! :D x**


	5. Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 5: Ice skating**

Funnily enough the next day was no better.

For the first time in a long time I found myself heading towards the ice-rink, well more like storming towards it. Replaying the argument in my head I reminded myself why I don't get into these scraps.

_I could hear the boys yelling from my room, that was what dragged me down, to see what on earth was going on._

_'Jesus Christ Bobby!' Jerry was shouting, 'You disappear for all this time and expect to come back, no job, no money and destroy half of Detroit because you don't trust the police!' _

_At this point I had walked into the front room, just in time to see Bobby shoving a pistol into his jacket. Not a toy one like the old days, a real bullet loaded gun. My mouth dropped._

_'What the fuck do you think you're doing!' I shouted over the racket. Jason, Bobby, Jack and Jerry all looked at me in complete shock. But I did not care about the others, my rage was centred on Bobby. 'So you're carrying a gun now!' I shouted directly at him._

_Bobby just stared at me, his eyebrows narrowed._

_I ignored him, 'If you think you are walking along the street with a loaded gun in your pocket, you can think again. If you think shooting at random people is going to help your mourning for Evelyn's death, then you are seriously fucked up in the head Bobby Mercer. That doesn't make you any different than the bastards who shot her!' I span on my heel and slammed the front door, not even bothering to grab my jacket. I walked as fast as I could, not wanting to hear the deathly silence behind me, everybody knew I was not one for arguments. _

And that's how I ended up in these ice-skates. But did Bobby seriously think that he could do all this by himself. Why didn't he just go to the police, I'm sure Green would be happy to help in finding the criminals.

Fuming, I tightened the laces of my skates and began to step onto the ice. It was at least 1 o'clock in the afternoon but I was pleasantly surprised to find the ice-rink was empty. I held onto the side as I skated slowly around the rink, trying to calm myself down...

'I thought I might find you here,' came a voice from behind me. I turned around quickly, almost falling as I did. But a strong arm caught me, I looked up into the face of Bobby Mercer. Who was smiling (actually more like smirking) down at me.

'What do you mean, you thought you might find me down here?' I snapped, pushing him away and trying to regain my balance.

'Well this is where You, Me and Jason used to come when we were young, remember?' He skated in a slow circle around me. I reminded myself not to watch him, otherwise I would get dizzy – _to late for that now..._ I half skated, half fell towards the wall.

'And surprise, surprise, you still can't skate,' he chuckled, skidding over next to me.

'Shut up Bobby, I'm not in the mood,' I pulled myself along the edge towards the gap that lead to the safe, hard ground.

'Hey! Where do you think you're going?' He laughed again, suddenly skidding in front of me.

'Away from you!' I retorted, minding not to ram into him.

'Oh come on I'm not that bad, am I?' He smiled, raising his eyebrows.

'Yes, you are. Now if you just moved out the way, you can let me go.'

'Make me,' He replied, folding his arms over his chest. I had the right mind to kick him in the crotch, but my mind got slightly distracted by the way his biceps were bulging out of his shirt. I shook my head,

'Why are you here Bobby?'

'Well Jason said that _I'm_ the one who upset you, so _I'm_ the one who should apologize,' he said, shrugging his shoulders. I waited staring at him expectantly,

'So?'

'So what?' He replied dumbly, 'Oh … um … I'm sorry you don't like the fact I carry a gun,' he said lamely before swooping away from me.

'Huh?' I turned around to see him skating around the rink.

'You heard me,' he said, spinning athletically on one foot.

'Har har,' I said sarcastically, 'very funny Bobby, come back here and say sorry,' I demanded, watching him glide across the rink. I decided that Bobby's ignorance was great – it gave me time to head towards the opening that lead off the rink. That was until he appeared and began dragging me to the centre of the ice.

'No Bobby stop!' I shouted, struggling against his grip. I really just wanted to be by myself.

'No, I'm teaching you how to skate,' he announced, suddenly disappearing. I was about to make another dash for the side until I felt a hand curve around my hips. His arm wrapped around my waist as he balanced me, then he nudged his leg between mine, moving my skates and holding me tightly, 'That's it,' he breathed in my ear.

I swear I was having a heart failure.

But as I eased my leg forward I moved easily across the ice. But my mind was not too bothered with this, it was more distracted by the way Bobby's chest was heaving against my back.

'Emma, I want you to know that I'm still going to hunt those guys down for killing ma,' he whispered against my ear. I stiffened slightly, dreading the next words, 'And I want you to help me,'

**A/N: Sorry it was so short guys, i'm hoping the next one will be longer :) Thankyou SO much everyooonne! :D x**


	6. Well someone had to stop them

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter six is here! YAAY! I think you will all like this one ;D Here we go...**

**Chapter 6: Well someone had to stop them.**

* * *

'I wanna make a toast!' A voice slurred across the bar, 'To Evelyn Mercer!' I glanced up from my diet coke with no ice, to see the four Mercer's chinking their glasses together. _Perfect_. I had managed to get away... actually, more like run away from the murder crazed Bobby this afternoon, I knew I had some thinking to do. I could easily leave here with no turning back, forget about all this and just move on.

But then again what was life without a little adventure?

'Jack, Jack, Ja-ack,' … _Fantastic, even Jack was turning into a piss-head. _

I watched Bobby's face screw up uncomfortably as he murmured something to Jack.

'JACK DOESN'T LICK ASS CRACK AND BALL SACK!' Jack announced to the whole bar, I could not help but laugh into my drink. No matter how much Jack insisted - there was no way he could hold his drink. Angel twisted his head glaring at his younger brother. They were such idiots. So why do I _want _to stay here with them?

I watched as Johnny the bartender sidled over to the Mercer's table,

'I heard some stuff about your mom fellas,' he told them, wiping his sweaty hands on his apron. My head instinctively looked at the other tables, _Christ could that man talk any louder? _I was halfway across the bar and I could hear practically everything. Bobby leaned towards the bartender a look of interest plagued his face. But on his other side Jerry leaned back, his smile falling to an instant frown at Johnny, his lips moved quickly but I was sure he said 'same old Bobby.' He elbowed Bobby slightly to gain his attention,

'Let the police just do their damn job!' I was pleased to see Jerry agreed that Bobby should leave the police to sort out this situation, but Bobby thought differently,

'Half the cops in this town are crooked – do you think the other half gives two shits about another liqueur store hold up?'

'She's the only women that gave a damn, the least we can do is bang on a few doors and see what happens,' Angel added, taking Bobby's side.

'Come on man! The people who did this are probably from the same shitty-assed streets that we're from, mom would have been the first to forgive them, and you all know that!' Jerry insisted. Angel and Jack hung their heads - they knew Jerry was right.

'We can't help these things Jerry,' Bobby grumbled into his drink.

'Yeah! Can't help these things Jerry,' Jack slurred.

'Fine.' Jerry stated blankly, suddenly getting up from his chair, 'But don't call me when you all get shot up. This is Detroit in case you forgot,' he snapped, hauling his jacket on over his shoulders.

Johnny quickly swiped Jerry's abandoned chair. The group ducked their heads to listen to Johnny's inaudible mumbling. Surprisingly, I waited patiently until Bobby jumped up from his seat, a look of disgust mingled with delight plastered on his face. He slammed his money down on the tiny table before stalking out of the bar, with Angel and Jack close behind. Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked towards the door after them. - _Well who else was going to stop them?_

Johnny was cleaning tables as I walked past him,

'Thanks a bunch John,' I said sarcastically.

'Oh! No problem!' He smiled, revealing his yellow teeth, 'Great to see you in town Emma!' My sarcasm was lost on him as he waved a glass at me. I folded my arms, since I had forgotten my jacket this morning, bracing myself for the cold dusk of Detroit.

It was pretty easy following the three sets of footprints in the snow. And it was not long until I noticed three bulky figures ahead, shuffling into an old warehouse. My pace began to quicken, as I suddenly understood I needed to do something, before someone got hurt.

When I finally reached the metal door, it was opened slightly. I gazed into the slit of light, praying they were all still in there. Sure enough there were the three Mercers, leaning into a large cabinet. thankfully with their backs facing me. My breath caught as Bobby suddenly handed Angel a silver pistol, then added,

'Watch, it's loaded little brother,' before pulling down the lid of the cabinet. There was a sharp bang as Jack's hand stopped him,

'Wait – what do I get?' he mumbled, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

Bobby shook his head at his youngest brother, 'Oh you're coming with us?' he leaned back into the cabinet, 'There you go sweetheart poke them with that,' he said sarcastically, handing Jack a large rusted wrench.

Just as Bobby slammed down the lid, I barged into the warehouse.

'And what do I get Bobby?' I demanded, folding my arms and blocking the entrance. The Mercer's had whipped around, Angel was lowering the gun he had pointed at me. Bobby paused before giving me a killer grin.

'Great! We couldn't have started without you,' He started walking towards me, 'Here darling, you can hold this,' he said handing me a red can of (I assumed) oil.

'Wait,' I said, slightly stunned. I was expecting to have a CSI moment, to have them give up and follow me home. But - Oh no, that's not how Detroit works. 'What's the can for?'

'Oh you'll find out,' Bobby said, grabbing my wrist and towing me out of the warehouse.

Detroit was beautiful at night. Each street lamp glowed warmly on the pavement. Snowflakes were drifting quickly across the sky. The whole scene is even more lovely when you are walking hand in hand with the love of your life … However in my case I was being dragged along by the devilishly handsome Bobby Mercer, so I was not complaining just yet.

A large building was settled comfortably ahead of us. That's when it hit me.

'Wait! You're going to burn down a building full of innocent people?' I yelled, pulling against his grip for the first time.

'Shut up!' Bobby snapped, wrapping his arm around my waist and hauling me across the road. Jack and Angel were slightly ahead of us, not even concerned about what we were doing. We stopped by a dull lamp, that swung frantically in the wind.

'Okay Angel, you're first,' Bobby said dismissively, glancing around carelessly.

Angel grinned, disappearing down the small alley, Jack swung his wrench skillfully, following him. Bobby glanced at me and began to follow them before I pushed myself in front of him, blocking the alleyway.

'Bobby, stop,' I said. For the first time tonight, he looked me dead in the eye and took me in. My dark hair was whipping in the wind, my eye liner was probably smudged down my face. I was shaking violently because I was practically frozen. My nails were digging into my skin and there were marks on my arm from where Bobby had grabbed me. 'Do you really need to do this?' I begged quietly. He took a step towards me and I braced myself for him pushing me out of the way. But he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him. My mind was screaming at me to push him away, but my body was thanking him for sharing his body heat. His hand grabbed my chin roughly as he suddenly bought his lips to mine,

_oh my fuck._

His lips moulded into mine, his fingers gently caressing my face. My hands flew up to his wide broad shoulders, gripping onto them tightly. The kiss deepened and I could taste the alcohol on his lips, which were ravishing mine rapidly. All too soon, he pulled away, shrugging his large brown leather jacket off his shoulders and onto mine. I was still staring at him mindlessly, as he quickly kissed me again on the cheek, before quickly adding,

'Keep a look-out for us,'

I bit my lip as I watched him stalk after his two brothers. Then I paused.

_What the hell just happened?_

I was in a completely different spot to where I was about a second a go. But I had not moved.

_Unless..._

The jacket on my shoulders was suddenly very heavy.

Bobby had kissed me to … move me out the way.

'Bastard!' I hissed to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-daa! So what did you think? Oooh there are also some links on my main page (I think that's what it's called) for this story :) I hope you are all having an excellent summer. Love you all! x**


	7. Lights out at Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 7: Lights out at Ten**

Every couple of minutes a handful of teens would dart out of the alleyway. Thankfully none of them noticed me, mainly due to the fact that I was sitting on the ground in the darkness. Bobby's jacket was so big on me it covered my bum nicely, so I was able to sit down without getting wet. Yet again I had been left alone with the thing I was trying to avoid the most, my thoughts.

Through the past twenty minutes I managed to figure out that, whether I liked it or not I was kind of involved with the Mercer situation now. Jason and David love this place regardless. So the decision to stay would be up to me?

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I shifted uncomfortably, I had completely forgotten it was there.

'Hello?' I said into the receiver.

'Emma where the hell are you?'

'Jason?'

'No it's fucking Santa Clause,' his voice said sarcastically.

'Oh great, well I've got a complaint about last year's Christmas presents,'

'Grow up Emma,' he said hotly. I was sick of people telling me to grow up, I'm 23 for Christ sakes.

'Okay well what do you want?'

'To know where you are,'

That got me. Do I tell him where we are? I don't want to drag Jason into this...

'I'm at the bar,' I lied smoothly, 'I've seen so many people, remember Johnny?'

'Ok, when will you be home, David's been asking for you all day. He's not just _my _responsibility you know,'

_Well you should have thought about that before you took us all away from here, _my mind retorted. I could never say something like that to Jason though, he did the right thing.

'Okay, okay. I'll finish my drink and be home as soon as, happy?'

'Fine. See you in a bit then,'

'Yeah, see you next Christmas,' the phone went dead. This was not a good sign, Jason was never one for arguments in the family.

Just then I heard yelling from down the alleyway. Bobby and Angel emerged dragging along a young teen by the scruff of his jacket. Jack was last to appear wielding a wrench with a large shot-gun cushioned under his shoulder. None of them waited for me, so I jumped up and scurried after them. It was hard to tell in the dark but I was positive that we were heading to the basket courts, but why?

'Jack?' I hissed, quickening my pace to match his long strides.

'Yeah?' He said a little loudly, the effects of alcohol were radiating off him.

'Why are we dragging a kid down to the courts?'

I could see a little light going off in Jack's head, as he realised what I was getting at.

'Oh,' he said a little more quietly, 'Bobby thinks _that kid_,' here he indicated to the three figures ahead of us, 'had something to do with the killing of ma,'

'But, he's just a kid,' I said, smiling slightly at the foolishness of all this.

'Think about it Emma, Ma was shot at 11 at the liqueur store. Now what's opposite that?'

'The basketball courts,' I answered quietly. Jack shrugged his shoulders at me, as if the answer was obvious. 'But the lights go out at ten Jack, everyone knows that,'

'So that's where we're going.'

_Shit._

I did not speak after that. Instead I remained stony faced and followed the lead of the Mercer's dragging along a possible killer.

We stopped short of the basketball courts, the lights were blazing, lighting up the empty court. I did not know what this meant but the teen certainly did. He struggled furiously against Angel's grip,

'It's 10.02 and these fuckin' lights are still on,' Bobby announced, holding his watch up against the lights. He suddenly turned, his face furious, 'This is bullshit, let's pop this mother fucker right now,' there was a sound of a gun clicking. I suddenly felt sick.

'Bobby take it easy,' Jack said quietly, looking around at me nervously.

'Shut-up Jack,' Bobby snapped in response. I was frozen to the spot, watching in horror as Bobby and Angel dragged the boy away,

'THEY'RE GONNA SHUT OFF!' He screamed, begging with them to stop. All of a sudden there was a large echoing click and one by one the court lights went out. I think I was the only one who breathed a sigh of relief.

'You're fucking lucky,' Bobby murmured, glaring at the dark court. The teen said something shrilly, earning a punch in the jaw from Angel; but it was just a warning, it was nothing compared to what they could really do. Bobby looked at me, I was hunched under his jacket, with a bird's nest of hair and a face so pale I could lie in the snow and no-one would notice me. He sighed agitatedly,

'Let's go,' he stated shortly, turning and heading back down town. Jack joined him, whilst Angel pushed the kid away, threatening him one last time before following Bobby. I watched the kid until he completely disappeared in the snow, wondering where he would go I turned on my heel and marched after the three figures who where slowly but surely dragging me into this mess.

No-one spoke, we just walked. Jack was the furtherest ahead, I noticed Bobby fell back to walk slightly ahead of me. I hauled his leather jacket off my shoulders, regretting it as soon as the cold wind bit my skin.

'Here,' I said quietly, handing it to Bobby, 'have it back.' And then with more speed than I thought possible, I practically ran so I was walking side by side with Jack.

_I'm never leaving the house again,_ I thought angrily, wrapping my arms tightly around my body.

I wanted to be the first one to walk up the stairs, but Sofi was already ahead of me; swinging her dark hair and giggling so loudly I could feel my nerves grinding in aggravation. Angel followed excitedly in her wake. But when I finally clambered up the stairs, Jason was just shutting the door to where David was sleeping, he looked up at me but I could not read his face.

'I don't even want to know,' he interrupted me as I began to speak. He pushed past me and went downstairs, leaving me standing stupidly on the landing. I hated fighting with Jason, it made me feel more alone than ever. I knew that tomorrow I would have to speak to him properly, about staying in town. About staying for good.

'So are you coming with us today?' Jack asked quietly, handing me a slice of toast.

'No,' I said definitely. There was no way I was following the Mercer's anywhere after last night. 'I'm going to a game with Jason instead'

Well, he has not exactly invited me to go with him... David mentioned it earlier this morning, that they were both going to a 'basketball game' _ Oh the irony_, my mind sang. But I did not care where we were going, I just wanted to talk to him. Bobby appeared then, his hair was a mess and he looked like he had no sleep last night (glad I'm not the only one with sleeping problems round here).

He did not even spare me a glance as he stood in the kitchen doorway. Maybe he was just as embarrassed as I was about what happened last night. The moment my head hit the pillow my head seemed intent on playing that kiss over and over. So now I was half awake and trying not to let myself blush as remembered his lips for the millionth time...

'Jack! Come on, we're meeting Jerry at the store,'

I bent my neck so I was face to face with my plate, not even daring to look up until I heard the front door closing, I let out a gush of air.

'Men,' I muttered to myself, taking another bite of the toast.

I heard a set of footsteps thudding down the stairs, then Jason's gruff voice shouting,

'David hurry up! We're gonna be late!'

Hurriedly, I swallowed my last piece of toast and walked into the hallway.

'Jason?' I said loudly, 'We need to talk.'

**A/N: Sorry not much of a cliffhanger :\ But I'm slowly going insane! I have not had an internet connection for ages! And it may never come back on! * dies * So I'm uploading this chapter from my cousin's house. Let me know what you think!**

**Love x**


	8. Help Me

A/N: Okay just a reminder:

Emma's thoughts are in _italics._

Also Emma's nightmare is **Bold**

Hope you enjoy this looooooong chapter :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 8: Help me**

'You sure Em?' Jason asked for the millionth time, as if I would have suddenly changed my mind.

'Yes,' I repeated, 'Haven't you missed this place too?'

Jason inclined his head slightly. I was thrilled we were talking again. The only down-side to this was that I had to endure a basketball game; when I could be at home in bed catching up on some well needed sleep. David bounced up and down happily, he was standing on top of the bench and still could not see anything. His blonde hair was sticking up in different directions - as inspired by Jack. The hall was packed out, hundreds of people had come to watch. I felt guilty because I did not even know the name of the place we were at. There was a loud buzzer as the game started and the crowd cheered.

After ten minutes I thought I was going to die of boredom, why could I not just sit down and pretend to watch at least? Jason had David sitting on his shoulders and they were now both part of the excitable crowd.

The whole crowd was standing up now, cheering and shouting, caught in the moment. But I hunched over on the bench, checking my phone for any missed calls or messages. None. People around me were jumping up and down, shouting furiously at the players. Jason suddenly bent down, balancing David carefully on his shoulders,

'Emma, you might want to see this,' he said with a bemused look. I stood up, but I could not see anything over the jeering crowd. So I stood up on the bench to get a better look; I was now level with David, who was grinning widely down at the basketball court. My eyes followed his eye-line and I finally saw what the fuss was about.

Bobby fucking Mercer.

Could I not go anywhere without seeing him? He had stolen the ball and was dodging and bouncing it, antagonising the crowd.

'What the hell is he doing?' I asked Jason, who awkwardly shrugged his shoulders in response. The tallest basketball player pushed his way into the centre of the court, lunging at Bobby. Bobby, smashed the ball in his face and pulled him down. The group of players suddenly flew at him, but just as quickly backed away revealing Bobby; his arm was extended straight, pointing his gun at basketball players.

'What the f-' But before Jason could finish, and teach David yet another swear word – I grabbed his arm.

'We've got to get down there,' I said quickly, jumping down from the bench. As I got to the aisle of steps a man with a cap and a large rucksack darted past me, pushing me out of the way.

'Hey!' I yelled at him, but he carried on running down the steps. David appeared at my side,

'Look! Jack is over there!' he said excitedly, tugging at my jacket. I followed his arm and sure enough Jack was watching the man with the rucksack, who had just pushed past me. Then it clicked. The Mercer's were here looking for those who shot Evelyn.

'God do we have to do everything?' Jason said, already heading down the steps. Grabbing David's hand I followed in his wake, searching the stands for the strange rucksack guy. By the time we all got on to the court the crowd was dispersing and a whistle was being blown, the scoreboards flashed the last numbers as the game began to continue as if a deranged man had not just threatened the whole room.

'Emma, look after David!' Jason said, before disappearing through the masses of people. What? So now I was just the spare nob? Inside I was slightly enjoying all this panic, even the sensible part of me was pleased – as long as no-one gets hurt...

'Come on David, let's go find the big boys,' I said, jiggling David's hand. As we pushed through the crowd I prayed that we would not find them all savagely attacking an innocent person. We hurried through the escape exit doors into an abandoned hallway. All the 'Big boys' were by the

main entrance, cornering the man with the rucksack.

'Keenan this is Bobby,' Angel was saying, 'Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning,' I held David back, it was one thing having Jason involved, but there was _no _way I was letting David into this.

'What's his name Keenan?' Bobby asked quietly.

'Damien,' Keenan replied, before adding wistfully, 'He's my brother,'

'Are you still close? Does he live at home with you?' Bobby quizzed. Keenan glanced around nervously, he was surrounded by five men who were twice his size, of course he had to answer.

'Yeah... But I ain't telling you shit else,'

I sucked in my breath, but Angel snatched his rucksack off his shoulder and delved in, retrieving a sheet of paper. Jerry glanced over his brothers shoulder and tapped the top of the page,

'Got something,' he said, nodding knowingly, 'He lives in the gardens, right over there,' he pointed vaguely in front of him. Bobby patted Keenan on his shoulder,

'enjoy the rest of the game okay?' before turning to spot me and David hovering at the end of the hallway. He strode towards us, ruffling David's hair and giving me a sort of odd twitch of his neck. I sighed inwardly. _Prick._

'I want to go sit in Bobby's car!' David whined from the back seat. _Ugh, me too! _Jason refused to put on the heater so were sitting in his car like ice sculptures.

'Why are we here?' I asked, rubbing my hands together. We were sitting in Jason's car, just a few feet behind Bobby's car, waiting for a man called 'Damien' to come home.

'Evelyn was our family too,' Jason stated, glancing at me briefly – The cold did not seem to effect him, 'Don't you want to help take down the guys who shot her?' Jason was starting to sound a lot like Bobby.

'Why can't we just let the police do it?'

'Because the police in this town are shit and don't care!' Jason snapped, wrapping his hands tightly around the steering wheel. I decided not to push him, I did not want to have another argument. David was sitting quietly in the back, not daring to complain again.

'Hey, why don't we enrol you in school in a few days D?' I said, twisting round in my seat. David's blue eyes fluttered in confusion,

'But we're going home in a few days,' He replied.

'Well, I was thinking, perhaps we could move back into town?' I said, shrugging my shoulders. David screamed loudly.

'Shhhh!' Jason hissed, even though he was smiling, 'People will think we are trying to kill you,'

David mimed zipping his mouth, but danced and jiggled around in the back seat, leaving us all laughing. Just then, Jerry jumped out of Bobby's car, wrapping his jacket tightly around himself, he looked freezing out there.

'Where's he going?' I wondered aloud.

'Ballet,' Jason stated simply. I snorted,

'Jerry does Ballet?' David giggled from the back. I knew Jerry was taking his two daughters to ballet, but I left the conversation there. David was pleasing himself with images of Jerry in a leotard – oblivious to the fact that we were waiting outside for a possible killer to come home...

All of a sudden the remaining three Mercer's dived out of their car, and began running towards a block full of flats. I reached for the door handle but Jason stopped me,

'Aren't we going to help?' I demanded, wondering if my older 'action-man' brother had fallen slack.

'We are helping,' he answered, 'just be patient,'

I hated waiting. Jason and David chatted happily about the basketball game, wondering who would have won. I just stared out the window, my eyes slowly drooping. Until I saw something. A large black object fell from the top floor of the block of flats that the Mercer's had entered.

'Shit!' I shouted, fumbling with the door handle and practically throwing myself onto the snowy side-walk. I began to run towards the blocks, that thing that fell was definitely a person, but who?

My feet pounded the pavement harder, until I reached a large mangled shape on the floor. It was a man. He was shaking violently, half buried in the snow, struggling and crying out. A large bone had ripped free from his skin and was sticking out at an odd angle. I wrenched violently, not knowing whether to help him or not. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Jason next to me, his face contorted in disgust. David appeared by his side, slightly green and tears forming in his eyes. The three Mercer's ambled towards us, they completely ignored us but stared at the man on the floor,

'You know why we're here Damien?' Bobby demanded over the wind.

Damien could barely breath, he suck in through his teeth, 'Come on man, call me an ambulance,'

'What for my dog bite,' Bobby flashed his arm, which was covered in teeth marks, 'No I'll be okay. You give me a name and I'll call 911. You tell me who shot up that liqueur store, now!'

'Man... I d-didn't shoot no-one,' Damien spluttered.

'Say what?' Angel interrupted, 'Speak up! It's hard to hear you playboy, over all this wind,' he grinned as the man writhed in the snow. 'If we leave, no-one's gonna hear you out here either,' He was right, the wind was loud and I could barely hear Damien speaking as it was.

'Okay, these – these two fools said they'd pay me a few dollars, if I said I saw a few gangsters shot up the place all right? But, I didn't hurt no-one,' he wheezed, pulling at his trousers leg, 'But I can't say nothing,'

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, 'Fair enough,' he glanced up at Jason, 'You're gonna die right here,' Then he began to walk back to his car. I felt faint as Jason began to pull me towards his car, Jack hesitated, his dark eyes darting from the crying man to David's horrified face. Jason pulled me behind a tree as I suddenly gagged again, thankfully nothing came up, but my eyes were stinging,

'They can't just leave him,' I cried out. Jason shushed me.

'Don't worry it's just an old trick. Fool him to think we're gonna leave and he'll soon be screaming the name to us,' I nodded slightly, still sick to the stomach,

'But what about -'

'David's in the car with Jack,' He said, pulling me upright. He sighed in aggravation, 'I guess I'm gonna have to explain everything to him now,'

'When I see Bobby I'm gonna hit him so hard with that hockey stick...' I murmured hoarsely. After Jason had double-checked I was not going to throw up, I got in the car. Jack was sitting silently in the back, his arm wrapped around David; who had his eyes clenched shut.

It was a short drive home but it felt like hours had past. Bobby's car did not follow us but it did not faze me. I was the first one out of the car, first one through the front door and the first one upstairs. I leaned against the bathroom door, clenching my hands over my ears. Jason was going to sit David down and explain the whole story to him, from where we left – just like he did with me...

I could practically see David's blue eyes widen in shock when Jason told him that when he finally reached eighteen he uprooted us all and took us away from Detroit. How mum had never just 'gone away for a while' she had been killed – shot dead by our father...

I began humming loudly, trying to block out sounds, thoughts and images. I breathed in and out slowly, attempting to calm myself down. Until I heard the front door open and shut, and the sound of footsteps heading towards the kitchen. I flew out of the bathroom and stormed down the stairs,

'BOBBY HERE NOW!' I barked, stopping at the bottom step. Bobby appeared in front of me and with more force than I knew possible I pulled my arm back and smacked him as hard as I could

across his face.

'How could you do this to us?' I shouted at him, he could not even look at me, 'David is ten years old! And that... that thing - with that man today! You're such a big-headed prick Bobby! It's like you don't care about anyone else!'

Bobby suddenly grabbed me and pushed me back against the wall, his hands seized my face,

'God you're hot when you're angry,' he growled, pressing me against the wall. Furious, I pushed him away.

'You're not even listening to me!' I hissed, realising that the whole house was listening to both of us arguing. I shook my head; none of this was coming out right however I took a deep breath, 'Maybe... Maybe we shouldn't stay here – we'll leave tomorrow,' I said, more to myself than him. That caught his attention.

'What?'

'Listen. Me, Jason and David were planning on moving back for good. But if you're gonna get us involved in your shit, then what's the point!' His eyes narrowed , 'I'm sick of all this fighting Bobby, I'm sick of you!' I shouted in his face.

We both stood there on the stairs, staring each other down until without warning Bobby turned and stalked through the front door. Was my life just a compilation of doors slamming in my face?

Somehow, I slowly slunk back upstairs. When I closed the old door I realised that I had tears streaming down my face. I flung myself onto my bed and buried myself under the covers.

**She ran forward, calling out – but no-one could hear her. She needed to make some noise, to do something to let them know she was there. Tears began flowing down her cheeks, she made no move to stop them. Her throat was sore, her ears were pounding. Then the scene before her changed , it was completely black – but she could hear someone's voice. It was soft and alluring, she tried to follow it. She reached something hard, she slid her way down it until she was crumpled on the floor. **

**'Somebody, help me,' she whispered to herself.**

'Emma?'

My eyes were aching, I felt as if I had been running for miles, sweat was dripping down my face. I could not figure if I was awake or asleep.

'Emma?' Two strong hands gripped my arms and shook me slightly. 'Em, you okay?' the person tried to hold me up, supporting most of my weight against theirs. I could feel myself being moved along, towards that room,

'No!' I cried out suddenly,grasping at the person's shirt, 'Don't take me back, I don't want to go back,' for some reason unknown to me, I started sobbing again. I heard the person let out a sigh, 'Hold on,' He muttered, then he reached down behind my legs and scooped me up easily, I was in no mood to complain.

I felt myself being placed down on a bed, it was definitely not mine, it was unusually soft and smelt like something familiar... The covers were pulled up to my shoulders, but I gripped the hand that pulled them.

'Please don't leave me,' I whispered hoarsely. I was half asleep, but I had a pretty good idea that it was Jason who had helped me up. No-one else would have. I felt two lips pressing against my forehead,

'I'm right here,' The voice replied, they squeezed my hand supportively. Comfort with this knowledge, I allowed the dreams to consume me, praying that they would be kind.

* * *

A/N: Thank god, I finally have the internet *** dances around wildly * SMASH! ..Oh shit I think I broke something**... Well now I'm back and it's quiz time! Ding ding! Okay my questions are. 1. Which actor/actress would you like to see playing Emma/Jason/David? 2. Do you think I should change the rating of this to M .. mainly because of all the swearing :/ and 3. Are you enjoying the story?

Much love! xx


	9. Falling in with the bad crowd

**A/N: Hello! Did you miss me? ;D New chapter? HELL YEAH!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Falling in with the Bad crowd

Even though I had not even opened my eyes yet, I could tell there was a blinding light seeping through the window. I buried my face into the pillow, wondering why it smelt so fragrant and unusual. I felt something wrapped around my waist, I looked down and saw a hand. That is when last night came flooding back to me; I was glad that it was Jason who had come to my rescue last night.

The hand suddenly pulled me closer, I froze awkwardly, _Okay... This was a bit intimate..._

I rolled over and my worst fears were realised.

Bobby's brown eyes were closed peacefully, his dark hair was mussed and he breathed slowly against my cheek. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, I placed my hand gently on his face and stroked his rugged features. Sighing slightly as I realised _he _was the one who had carried me last night and saved me from my nightmares. _He _had bought me to his room – and I had begged him to stay with me. Smiling, I cuddled up to him, who cares if I had embarrassed myself? I was more comfortable in Bobby's arms than I had been in my entire life.

All of a sudden my hip felt very damp. As I looked down my stomach lurched involuntarily, my side was covered in blood.

I screamed loudly, jumping off the bed, the side of my vest was soaked in blood but there were no cuts or wounds underneath it. Bobby suddenly sat up bolt right.

'What!' He shouted just as panicked as me. His arm was slightly mangled, even from across the room I could see shards of glass glinting in his arm.

'Bobby! You're bleeding!' I screamed at him. He glanced at his arm carelessly before shrugging his shoulders and falling back onto the pillows.

After a lot of shouting and arguing, I managed to get Bobby down the stairs for Sofi to 'fix' his arm. Sofi sauntered in with the first aid box, sighing and flicking her hair as if she had somewhere else more important to be.

'Okay Bobby shirt off,' she said before kissing Angel on the cheek as he passed her.

'Huh?'

Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows, I cleared my throat, 'Sorry,' I muttered before quickly scurrying out of the room. It is not my fault that Bobby's physique still renders me speechless.

As I joined Angel in the kitchen, I heard a car pull up in the driveway,

'Uh Angel?' I called, staring pointedly at the window, where two men were getting out of a police car; Angel swore under his breath before shoving his head into the hallway bellowing,

'Yo! Police in the house!' All I could hear was hushed, panicked whispers from the living room, I wondered into the hallway as Jack began thundering down the stairs,

'Would somebody please tell me what's-'

'HERE!' Jack interrupted, tossing a very large colourful dressing gown over the banister at me. Sofi immediately snatched the gown from my hands before hauling it over Bobby's naked torso. There were footsteps echoing through the kitchen as I stood helplessly dis-orientated in the hallway; I could see Angel leading two men through the kitchen, whilst to my left I could see Bobby hurriedly trying to cover his wound.

Jack bounded down the stairs agilely, he grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him to stand in the doorway. For a split second I caught Bobby's eyes glaring at Jack's hand. Awkwardly I pulled away from him – not wanting to give off the wrong impression to either of them. But the moment was interrupted by a voice,

'Whoo! Ain't you sexy,' Green laughed entering a step behind Angel.

'Thanks, Jackie wanted this little number for himself but I fought him for it,' Bobby improvised, pulling at the collar of the dressing gown absent-mindedly. The sleeve began to run up his arm, revealing dry streams of blood. Green did not miss this either,

'what happened to the hand?' he asked carelessly, it was obvious he already knew. Bobby mumbled something about hockey and covered his hand. 'Where's your car Bobby?' Green persisted, glancing out the window behind, 'it's not outside,'

The colour drained from Bobby's face. It suddenly clicked that we were in trouble, Bobby had done something wrong (again) and was about to get hauled down town for questioning.

'Tell them it's a Jerry's,' I breathed to Jack. But Sofi heard me first, she held out her arm awkwardly,

'We left it at Jeremiah's' she said slowly, Angel cottoned on and began a believable rant about Volvo's. I rolled my eyes, the Mercer's were terrible liars, how they have managed to stay out of jail for so long I'll never know...

'Hey Bobby,' said Fowler, producing a small bag with a hair inside, 'Know what this is?'

'A hair from your wife's tit?' Bobby snapped.

'Try from your thick skull,' Fowler spat back. A light thudding caught my attention, I craned my neck and saw David's small face peeking through the banister rails,

'Emma? What's going on?' he asked weakly, rubbing his eyes.

'Nothing. Where's Jason, I thought he was taking you out today?' I responded, moving away from the argument in the front room.

'He went for a run,' David took his slippers off and threw them down the stairs.

'Well go get changed and he should be back by then,' I enthused, watching him jog back up the stairs.

'Look Bobby if you got something you give it to me,' I tuned back into Green's ranting, 'but don't try take on Detroit by yourself. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough then sooner or later somebody is gonna answer you,' The room went silent, everyone was looking at Bobby who was relaxed across the sofa. He nodded simply and pretended to be watching the game on TV. The two cops took this as a sign to leave and strode out of the back door. The crowd in the front room dispersed. Sofi handed me a piece of cotton wool and a bottle of liquid,

'Here, you do it. I can't be bothered with him any more,' she announced, her accent drilling holes into my head. Reluctantly I took them from her and sat down next to Bobby. Wordlessly he held out his arm to me and allowed me to dab the wound clean.

It was not long until Jason came hopping through the front door, bringing along a chilly draft with him. He stood in the doorway, taking his gloves off and breathing heavily,

'You'll never guess what I just saw,' he said between gasps, I shrugged my shoulders. 'A car crash just down the road, two bodies were being taken away. Dead.' he said dramatically.

'What was that?' Sofi called from the kitchen. Jason disappeared from the doorway, clearly disappointed from the lack of interest me and Bobby were showing. I caught Bobby's eye and sighed,

'Okay, who did you kill this time?'

He pulled out a shabby wallet from his jeans and grinned at me.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! What did you think? I'm sorry it was so short, but i just wanted to get something up so you guys didn't think i had rolled off the face of the earth! :) xx**


	10. Big Boys and Girls

**A/N: Not much to say except for .. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Angel span a basketball round and round in his hands as he peered over Bobby's shoulder to look at the I.D that Bobby was holding at arm's length.

'What bastard hired these guys?' Bobby murmured to himself. Jack stared at us from the other side of the room, not being allowed to see the I.D Bobby tapped at the white card, 'That's down by the river right?' he asked, barely acknowledging Angel's nod, he jumped up off the sofa, 'come on, let's go take a look,' he paused awkwardly before looking at me, 'you coming?'

My eyebrows rose as I shrugged my shoulders,

'Why not? I've got nothing better to do,' I replied, hauling myself off the sofa. I was already in too deep, why not keep going? As we headed for the front door Sofi's arm stopped Angel, her eyes were flaming but she smiled sarcastically,

'Now sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about dinner together?' she asked softly. My eyes rolled, I knew what was coming. Quick as a flash I snatched my jacket off the back of a dinner table and began to back out of the room,

'I'm going out the back way,' I said, more to myself than anyone else. Sofi was already spitting at Bobby, ready to claw her way into getting Angel to herself.

Outside it was already beginning to darken; my breath appeared in puffs in front of me, my fingers already freezing, but I carried on trudging around the house. Bobby's car was pulled up on the pavement, it had been returned ten minutes after the police arrived. It was battered and in much worse condition than I remembered it last night. Before I reached the drive I realised that my footsteps were not the only ones crunching through the snow. I turned and spotted Jack idly following me. Smiling slightly, I stopped and waited, he was only a few paces behind me. When he reached me he stopped too, he did not say a word but just gazed at me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

'What?'

All of a sudden he began to lean towards me; I wondered if there was something on my face... It was not until his lips barely touched mine that I realised what he was doing.

'Jack!' I shouted, pushing him away immediately. He stepped back, his face full of bewilderment.

'Emma... I-'

'What the hell do you think you're doing! You tried to kiss me? You... eurgh!' I wiped my lips disgusted, even though he had barely touched them. Jack looked genuinely shocked at my actions.

'B-but, I thought … all the looks you were giving me,' he mumbled, his cheeks slowly turning red.

'What?' I choked, I had never seen Jack as anything more than a brother. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, 'Jack... look you're too young for me – and, well there's someone else,' I winced, it all sounded so cheesy. His eyes widened as it dawned on him.

'Bobby.' he stated quietly. There was nothing I could do but nod and walk away, my head was spinning. When I reached the car I just stood and stared at the door handle, _why the fuck did men have to be so difficult. _

'Well Angel's not coming, Sofi got her claws in him,' Bobby suddenly appeared, fumbling in his leather jacket for his keys.

The river was only a few blocks away, was Bobby really that lazy that he could not even be bothered to walk there? The car was suspiciously dented, I noticed and the exhaust pipe was pumping out thick black smoke. Bobby sat in the front, Jack next to him and me in the back. I watched the back of Jack's head, as he tuned the radio – there was about four years between me and him, but he could easily argue that there are over six years between Bobby and I. The car abruptly juddered to a halt.

When Bobby put his fist through the door's window all my senses came running back to me.

'What are we doing here again?' I pondered aloud, ducking through the door after them. The apartment was neat, too neat. There was no evidence of anyone actually living there.

'We're here to find out who sent these bastards,' Bobby said simply, switching on his flash-light.

'Are you sure we're in the right place?' Jack asked doubtfully, nudging a corner table with his foot.

'Check everything, Jackie,' Bobby asserted, striding into a bedroom. Jack immediately began probing through bookshelves and tossing aside cushions. My phone buzzed lightly against my thigh, an excellent excuse to leave the room. I wondered through the hallway until I came into a kitchen. As I pulled out my phone it lit up the dark room, it stated, '1 new message' I clicked the open button and began to scroll down, it was from Jason.

'Going with Angel for a while, taking David with me. Something is not right.' I stared at the screen bemused, my phone buzzed again signalling another new message.

'Don't tell Bobby.'

I jumped when I heard Bobby's voice in the room next to me.

'You find anything?' he asked Jack, slamming a door behind him.

'Camera,' Jack replied blankly. Stowing my phone away I hurried back into the front room, joining Jack and Bobby who was sporting an enormous black bag. The room was completely ruined, paintings had been thrown on the floor, furniture clearly out of place, Bobby did not even bother shutting the door as we left.

When we got home I was relieved, Jack had been giving me the cold shoulder since I put my foot in the car, did it really trouble him that much? The warmth inside the house welcomed us as soon as we stepped through the door. Bobby stopped me in the doorway, Jack was struggling at the car with the big black bag. His chocolate eyes locked onto mine,

'I'm really sorry for putting your family through all this,' he said sincerely.

'Apology accepted,' I smiled, glad that he was finally taking responsibility for his actions. He leaned towards me and kissed me on my cheek, leaving my cheek burning delightedly. There was a sudden thud as Jack pushed his way past Bobby, deliberately whacking him with the black bag. Bobby's face screwed up in aggravation,

'What's wrong with Jackie now?'

'Haven't a clue,' I said, in mock surprise, stalking eagerly into the house.

When I had taken off my jacket and gloves, I joined Bobby and Jack in the dining room. The dining room table was covered in guns of all shapes and sizes. Jason, David and Angel were nowhere to be seen but Sofi was wiping around furiously in the kitchen , speaking rapidly in Spanish to herself as she went.

Bobby began a process of picking up each pistol and began explaining it's use. After a while I was beginning to get bored, yes there were a lot of guns but how did this help? Jack was clearly agitated too; he pulled a small, silver camera out of his pocket and began flicking through it.

There was a sudden bang at the door and Bobby automatically spun on his heel, the gun in his hand outstretched at an angle. Jerry hesitated at the door before entering,

'Hey? What the hell are y'all doing now?' he questioned angrily. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and began explaining the next firearm. 'What are y'all doing to mom's house?' Jerry complained, gazing round at the messy room that Jason had been sleeping in since we had arrived, 'Come on look at this table,' He instantly began tidying up; plumping pillows and gathering rubbish.

'Hey you know what? You're right. Hey Sofi! Why don't you do me a favour and clean up some of this shit. Make yourself useful,' Bobby smirked until a towel came flying out of the kitchen, only just skimming his head. At that moment Jack began patting Bobby's chest to get his attention, his blue eyes were wide as he handed him the camera,

'That's that guy, that's that lawyer guy,' he insisted, as Jerry took the camera, 'he said he only met her once Bobby,'

The sound of several footsteps walked in on our silence.

'Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day!' Bobby demanded, as Angel, Jason and David appeared in the kitchen doorway. Angel and Jason exchanged looks at Bobby's comment.

'We've been following up on new leads,' Angel said simply, but glaring at Jerry as he did so. I felt as if no-one but me had witnessed that moment.

'Okay, let's go,' Bobby said, gathering up his jacket and the silver camera, 'Jerry are you coming with us?' We all turned and looked at Jerry, who was standing alone in the middle of the room.

'Yeah, don't you want to find out who killed mum?' Angel asked, clearly implying something that we did not know. Jerry merely nodded. But before any of us could even move David had already caught our attention, he had climbed up onto the table filled with guns. But instead of doing what a normal child would do (grabbing a gun or something ridiculous like that) his giant orb eyes locked onto mine. As soon as he opened his mouth, I knew I was screwed,

'Emma? Where were you last night?' I stared at him blankly, the whole room was now focused on me. Even Jason was absorbed in the conversation. David persisted after I gave him no answer, 'I came into your room this morning and you weren't there-'

'She was with me,' Bobby interjected suddenly. My cheeks began to burn as Jason shot me a look, 'Emma is going to be sharing with me from now on,'

'You're kidding!' Me and Jason exclaimed simultaneously.

'Nope, congratulations brother,' Bobby said, slapping Jason on the back, 'You've been upgraded. Now are we going or what?'

I began to follow the procession of Mercer's until Jason's hand stopped me,

'You're not going anywhere – there is too much to this situation and you're in _way_ over you head,' he hissed, I shrugged my shoulders.

'Okay, saves me from getting frostbite,' I joked, attempting to lighten his mood.

'I'm not just talking about Evelyn's death,' he continued, not smiling in the slightest, 'You know full well about Bobby's past, I can't risk him hurting you,'

'You can't tell me what to do Jason, I'm not a little girl any more,' I snapped back.

'Well you certainly act like one. David acts more mature than you do,' I was completely dumbfounded by his words, 'You are **not** sharing a room with Bobby. I'll stay on the couch, I'd happily sleep in the snow if I knew you were away from him,' he finished, a sense of pleading in his voice. His brown hair was messed and ruffled from the winds outside, his green eyes were narrowed, the lines on his face were beginning to deepen. I knew he was serious. All I could do was nod as he left with the others.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so tired but i really wanted to get it uploaded. Keep your reviews coming! They are such an inspiration ;) xx**

**Chapter 10 : Big Boys and Girls**


	11. Hate that I love you

**A/N: Gasp! Another chapter? Yesss! Hope you like it :) Written mainly listening to the song 'Just tonight - The Pretty Reckless', enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Four Brothers related. Emma, David & Jason are my own creations.**

**Chapter 11: Hate that I love you.**

I pulled the bed covers up the bed and tucked them around David's squirming form.

'But Emma!' David complained, 'I don't want to go to bed-' a hacking cough interrupted him.

'David, you are clearly coming down with something and you need to go to bed anyway,' I explained, switching on the bedside lamp. I grabbed a story book off the side and began to read.

David had been in Jerry's room since we arrived and he loved it. Since Evelyn had not changed anything, most of Jerry's old toys were still there; cars, games and action figures. The only thing that bothered me was that David was on his own, he had no friends and no-one to play with.

Gently, I closed the book, David's eyes had drooped and his breathing was heavier. After checking he was tucked in properly, I turned the light off and headed down stairs.

It had been a good hour since the boys had left, and the only thing I could find to do was channel surfing. I was so bored.

At that moment, Sofi strutted into the front room holding a steaming plate of food.

'Dinner?' She asked awkwardly, remaining at the other side of the room. It was a shame that me and Sofi never really saw eye to eye. She was, too pretty for her own good, type of girl, whilst I am the complete opposite – with me, what you see is what you get.

'Um, thanks,' I muttered, as she handed me the plate. I expected her to immediately walk out and return to her habitat in the kitchen, but she paused for a moment. For a split second I thought she had poisoned the food and was waiting for me to drop dead on the sofa.

'You know there is a school down the road from here,' she announced suddenly. I nodded, my mouth filled with food; I hated her, but she was an excellent cook. 'Well I happen to know one of the teachers there,' _Slut slut slut_, my mind chanted, 'And since you three are staying for a while, I got some papers so you could sign David up,'

I hurriedly swallowed my food,

'Wow... That was really nice of you,' Was the only response I could think of. She simply shrugged her shoulders, but did not leave the room. I put my fork down, 'Is there something else?' I asked politely.

'Would you know where the boys are going?'

So there was a catch. Was she going to hold the school papers at ransom until I told her where the boys were going? Instantly, I felt sorry for her, she had taken her time to go and get papers for David whilst I was following Bobby round like a lost puppy.

'I think they're going to that lawyer man's place. You know, the one who helped with Evelyn's case?'

Sofi swore loudly and ran out of the house, I could hear a car starting outside and I knew she must have grabbed Angel's keys on the way out. With no interest in following her, I began to shovel the delicious meal into my mouth.

After twenty minutes, I gave up waiting. I could not lock the door but at the moment I did not care, I just wanted to sleep. I hesitated at the top of the stairs, but quickly turned to my room, blushing at even the thought of sharing a bed with Bobby. My bed was no-where near as soft and as comfy as Bobby's but once I was wrapped in my duvet all my worries faded away as sleep took me.

Suddenly a hand slapped over my mouth, muffling my screams of terror,

'Shh! Emma it's me!' a voice said next to me. I stopped screaming as the hand moved, through the street-lamp light pouring through the blinds I could see Bobby lying next to me. I pushed him hard against the chest, so hard he had to grab onto the headboard to stop him toppling off the edge.

'Bobby you dick! You scared the crap out of me!' I hissed.

'Would you move up? There's no fucking room here, I'm hanging off the edge of the bed,' he said quietly, still gripping onto the headboard.

'Good,' I snapped, rolling over to face the wall. But after a while I allowed him to budge me up and slide his arms round me. There was just about enough room for both of us,

'What time is it?' I sighed,

'1 in the morning,' came my reply bluntly. A small part of me wondered where they had been for over two hours, but I would soon find out in the morning. However the other part of me was wondering how Bobby had skulk into my room without anyone noticing.

'I feel like such a loser,' he whispered, placing his head in the crook of my neck.

'Why?'

'Because here I am, having to sneak into your room without Jason hearing me, but if you listen carefully you can hear Angel fucking Sofi's brain's out,' He went silent and sure enough I could here Sofi moaning from the other side of the house, 'But you should be in my bed right now, with me fucking your brains out,' he breathed huskily in my ear. I shivered delightfully, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest.

'That doesn't make you a loser,' I muttered back, 'That just makes you desperate,'

He chuckled against my skin. Then suddenly flipped me onto my back, so he was balanced above me, staring down into my eyes.

'I suppose we could have a go,' he smirked, raising one eyebrow, 'I haven't done it in a single bed for a long time,'

'No Bobby,' I whispered firmly, 'If Jason hears you fucking my brains out, he will come in and rip _your_ brains out,'

'I could always tempt you into it,' he murmured, he had no idea how tempted I already was - I just had willpower. Despite my protests he leaned down and kissed me. As I reached my hands up to his shoulders to push him away, I found myself pulling him closer. His body weight shifted and he was pressing down against me. I moaned as his hands began caressing me through my clothes, his kisses becoming more and more vigorous.

It was when his hand ran up the side of my thigh and began to play with the elastic waist of my pyjama shorts, that my common sense came flying back to me. I pulled back gently but pushed him away purposely.

'I don't think we should do this tonight,' I whispered, once I had his full attention. His hand extracted from under my clothes. He rolled us over so we were both on our sides, somehow managing not to fall off the bed.

'Why not?' he said disappointedly. I just shook my head, not wanting to go down this road.

'Emma tell me what's wrong?' he persisted, his eyes narrowing slightly. I did not answer him, 'Fucks sake Emma. I hate it when you do this, you act all flirty and then when I do try and make a move you freeze up and get all pissed off,'

'So why are you here Bobby?' I whispered sadly, not even wanting to know the answer.

'Because... I think I lo-' he stopped and coughed awkwardly. I swear my heart stopped,

'What was that?'

'Nothing, I just...' he stopped and gazed into my eyes, his brown eyes wide and meaningful, ' I like you – a lot. Too much in fact,' he added, he swallowed hard, 'and.. I just don't want to see you leave. I don't want to see you with another guy. I just want you so badly,' I did not know what to say, it was all a bit too much for me.

'You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that,' I laughed weakly, not daring to look him in the eye. 'You've always been way out of my league,'

He snorted, earning a look from me. There was nothing I hated more than talking about feelings, but I suppose it had to be done at some point. I took a deep breath,

'I really like you Bobby - but I know your past... and I'm scared,' I finished quickly, rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

'Scared of what?'

'I don't want to be, just another one night stand to you,' I explained, still not looking at him.

'Oh, is that why you've been playing hard to get?' I could hear the amusement in his voice.

'This is serious Bobby!' I hissed.

'No it's not. I like you, you like me, sorted,' he said, as if it was as simple as that. I opened my mouth but stopped myself realising something, maybe it was just as easy as that. Sure we were from messed up backgrounds, but it was moments like these that bought us together. Finally, I faced him and he smiled at me. A genuine, sincere smile.

'Not tonight then,' he stated.

'Not tonight,' I smiled at him. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips so gently to mine I knew he meant every word he had said.

'But soon though,' he said seriously, becoming himself again. I laughed and rolled over, pulling his hands around my waist and knotting them in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go x) I hope you liked it. This is definately heading to an M ... 0_o 'For adult situations' haha :) Ooh BettyBoopFan123, first off thankyou so much for all the reviews :D and it's actually all the reviews that make me update faster! Plus i'm more inspired around this time of year ;D x**


	12. Being Badass

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. OH! And I changed my penname to SpellboundMuggle. Hope this doesn't confuse you too much x)**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything Four Brother's related. Emma, Jason & David are mine. *Clutches them desperately***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Being Badass.**

When I woke the next morning, Bobby was gone. He must have left when I fell asleep.

I lay there for a while, contemplating last night, when the sound of running water caught my attention. It was not necessarily the sound of the shower that distracted me, it was the voices of three men talking in hushed tones.

'...You know Jerry hasn't been straight with us, about the redevelopment program,' I recognised Angel's smooth voice. 'Jerry got involved with some bad people – cut his loans off a month ago, technically Jerry's broke,'

I could barely hear what he was saying over the rush of the shower water. I lay flat against the pillow and tried to breathe.

'You think all this had something to do with mom?' Bobby's voice suddenly cut in.

'No. I'm saying that this is something we should look in to,' said Angel seriously. 'I need y'all to go down and visit a city official named Douglas, he'll know who Jerry got mixed up with,'

I rolled over and jumped out of my bed, reaching for a pair of jeans; there was definitely something wrong here, Jerry had never been one for crime but what if he had been somehow linked to Evelyn? A thousand thoughts spun through my head as I quickly pulled a fresh t-shirt on. As I rushed into the hallway Bobby was leaning idly against the door to the bathroom, fighting with his belt. As he glanced up he spotted me,

'Nice night Em?' He winked, successfully tightening his belt.

'Probably better than yours,' I replied, turning left to go down the stairs before my blushing cheeks gave me away. When I reached the bottom of the stairs my phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID suspiciously; it was an unknown number.

'Hello?' I said hesitantly.

'Emma Stone?' Said an unfamiliar voice.

'Yeah, who is this?'

'My name is Detective Inspector Fowler,' the voice replied monotonously, 'You and your brother are required at the police station this afternoon,'

'What for?' I questioned anxiously, since we had returned we had not done anything wrong, why on earth were we being called to the station?

'You are both to be held under questioning of Evelyn Mercer's death, it has been noted that your sudden arrival in Detroit is suspicious-'

'Bullshit!' I blurted out angrily.

'Excuse me?'

'We arrived at the _exact_ same time as the Mercer's – why aren't you hauling their asses down town?'

Fowler went silent on the other end of the phone line, before blankly stating,

'Any questions will be answered later. One o'clock. Don't make use come to you,' he finished threateningly. The line went dead. Before I pushed my phone back into my pocket, I shoved my head round the front room door, only to see Jason, fully dressed with his feet up, watching a basketball game.

'Who was that Em?' He asked vaguely, his green eyes not moving from the TV screen.

'Fowler. He said, we have to go down to the station,'

'What for?'

'Apparently, we're both suspects for Evelyn's death,'

'Bull-'

'Shit, yeah I know...' I finished for him, 'We're gonna have to go down there. Just to sort it out,'

'Nope I ain't going,' he said stubbornly, folding his arms.

'Yes we are. We haven't come back to get in trouble with the cops. Get your jacket on, we're leaving,' I told him, switching off the television. He merely rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling,

'There's no fuel in my car,' he announced happily, twiddling his thumbs. I smirked at him, my plan already formed, I leant back slightly, before shouting up the stairs,

'Bobby! We need a lift!'

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the back of Bobby's car with Jason next to me. Jack and Bobby sat in the front. It was the most awkward situation I had ever been put through. We all sat silently, each with our own secrets, pretending to be listening to Bobby's crackling radio. It was when the car took a sudden turn into an eight-story car park that I began to doubt Bobby's directions.

'Are we walking to the station?' I asked sarcastically.

'Nope, you'll get there, don't you worry your pretty little head. We just need to make a quick stop,' Bobby replied, he was trying to wind me up – and it was working. I stretched widely and deliberately booted the back of his seat.

The car came to a sudden halt, throwing us all forward.

'Won't be a minute,' Bobby laughed, before jumping out of the car. Jack followed in his haste. I watched Jack's back regretfully, I could not even get near him to apologize.

Jason and I sat uninterestedly as Bobby and Jack began smashing up a car close by.

'Thank you,' Jason said suddenly. I stared at him in confusion,

'What for?' I asked quietly.

'For listening to me and staying in your room last night,'

'Oh,' I said, averting my eyes from his instantly, 'No problem.'

'Bobby is a good guy, I just think you can do better,' Jason said simply. There was an awkward silence, disrupted only by the smashes of glass.

'Thanks,' I muttered.

'What for?' Jason humoured me.

'Just for being there,' I said, staring intently at the back of Bobby's seat. 'None of would be here if it wasn't for you,' Jason did not look at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. To distract myself, I watched Jack pouring a red fuel can into the destroyed car. Across the car park I noticed a large, dark-skinned man strolling toward us. He clutched his briefcase in his right hand, his left hand loosening his tie. Bobby and Jack stopped him, but he pushed past them shaking his head. The two mercer's smiled at each other as the large man climbed into his car; not even noticing the broken glass.

'All I wanted was a name!' Bobby suddenly shouted, his voice resounding through the empty car-park. The man was clearly trapped in the car and it was only dawning on him what was happening. Bobby chucked the remaining oil on top of the car. Jack whipped a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it slowly.

Jason glanced over at me, smirking slightly. 'Wanna be a bad-ass?'

'Love to,' I said instantly, smiling back at him.

We both dived out of the car and ran across the car park, our footsteps echoing simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter D: I think I just needed something to upload :) I hope you all had an excellent Christmas and new year! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter ;) x**


	13. The Bad Cop

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Four Brother's related. Emma, Jason & David are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Bad Cop**

It was ten past one when me and Jason arrived at the police station, with newly found confidence. The man in the car park had said one word, and one word only. Victor Sweet. The reason behind Evelyn's murder. Of course we would not tell Green about this, I could finally see Bobby's point of view now, the police were useless, they were not doing anything to help solve the case.

Jason must have been feeling the same way because he stalked into the station with a proud swagger. The reception was extremely claustrophobic, it looked more like a doctor's waiting area than a police station. At least ten people were sitting in the cracked, red, leather chairs. None of them looked too happy.

'We're here to see Fowler,' Jason announced, when we reached the front desk. Leaning down on his forearm and giving the receptionist his most charming smile. The woman behind the desk giggled loudly and flicked her shoulder-length, greasy, blonde hair. My insides lurched slightly. Thankfully, she allowed us to walk straight through the back doors to meet Fowler. Walking through those doors was always a big disappointment. You expect one or two officers sitting at a desk, whilst every one else work the streets. But no. People were milling round computers, grabbing unlimited cups of coffee, chatting amiably without a care in the world. I now knew why the Mercer's got away with mostly everything. We searched the crowd for Fowler's pasty white skin but he was no-where to be seen. Jason sighed impatiently. However my eyes did fall onto Green, he was watching a small television screen closely. I headed over to him and Jason followed, it did not take much bobbing and weaving through the crowd to get to him.

'The Stones? What are you two doing here?' He laughed in genuine surprise.

'We were called down this morning by Fowler,' I reminded him. The smile on my face was diminished when Green frowned.

'You were? But I- I cancelled that myself,' he mumbled to himself in confusion.

'So... we're not suspects of Evelyn's death?' Jason lowered his voice, glancing around cautiously.

'No-way, you guys weren't even in town until a week later-'

'Excuse me? Green?' A voice interrupted him, 'I think you should take a look at this,'

Green twirled round on his office chair, to face someone else's desk and television screen. This one was in a washed out colour. A security camera of a hotel lobby. It looked similar to the one that we were turned down for when we first arrived. But then something caught my attention, a women with pure white hair and colourful clothes walked into the lobby, hot tears immediately formed in my eyes as I watched Evelyn Mercer take of her gloves and smile at the receptionist. I heard Jason swallow loudly, but I could not bear to look at him. Green suddenly started talking and the other police officer suddenly whipped out a pen and clipboard, writing hurriedly.

'She arrived at 6.05,' Green stated blankly, his eyes flicking across the screen, 'fast forward,'

The screen began flicking slightly faster, but still slow enough for us to see Evelyn's face.

'Hey! There's Fowler!' Jason suddenly pointed at the screen.

'Pause it, pause it,' Green whispered panic-stricken. The screen froze, we all stared at the image in silence. Fowler was there at the hotel lobby, holding his hand out to Evelyn and smiling at her. I felt sick. I twisted away from the screen, wanting to see anything but Evelyn's ageing, caring face. I spotted Fowler at the other end of the room, through a thick sheet of glass, he was discussing paperwork with someone.

'She was there until 7.11 … he spent more than an hour with her,' I vaguely hear Green explaining.

'When was all this?' Jason questioned, shaking his head as he looked from the screen to Green's notes.

'Exactly a week before she died,' Green replied quietly.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, sending shivers through me. I pulled it out quickly, not wanting to embarrass myself in a police station.

'Hello?'

'Hey! Listen Em, we're all meeting down the bowling alley,' Bobby's voice answered.

'The bowling alley? Why there?'

'It's the only bar that's open right now,' he replied. I could imagine him shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 'Will you guys be okay walking there?'

'Sure, it's only a couple of blocks away,' I was receiving a few annoyed glance from workers around me and wondered how loud I was speaking, 'Okay Bobby I gotta go,'

'Okay, miss you gorgeous,'

I pressed the end call button, trying my hardest to fight the smile forming on my face. Why do I always smile at the most inappropriate times?

'Listen you two, I suggest you leave right now,' Green muttered, switching the television screen off, 'You weren't supposed to be in today – Something is wrong. Leave Fowler to me,' he added quickly as Jason opened his mouth.

We left the way we came in, being careful to stay against the furthest walls and moving as quickly as possible. Something was wrong, even Green noticed that. Could Fowler possibly be linked to Evelyn's murder?

When we were back on the street I felt strangely safe. The bowling alley was only a few blocks away, we walked in brooding silence. Trying to decide if our new found knowledge was a good thing or bad.

But after a while the silence was driving me mad,

'I had a bad dream the other night,' I blurted out randomly.

'Really?' Jason replied, barely listening.

'Well, I was sleepwalking again,'

Jason glanced at me, concern washed over his face, 'Was it bad?'

I did not answer him. When I was young I used to have constant nightmares. We soon found out that it was all the worry and stress built up inside me. My mind is a fragile place and it can easily be disturbed.

'Have you had any recently?' Jason continued, kicking idly at the snow on the pavement.

'No, I've actually been sleeping pretty well recently,'

'Yeah, I'll be glad when all this is over,'

'Will we be leaving Detroit?' my mouth went dry slightly as I waited for Jason to answer me. For some stupid reason I wanted to stay in Detroit, but I wanted to live here with no hassle or worry. Something that the Mercer's made sure of. Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly, still undecided.

'Sofi took David to be enrolled at school this morning-'

'SHE WHAT!' I shrieked, stopping in my tracks. Jason tossed me a funny look, but did not stop,

'Well I signed the papers last night when I got in,'

'With out speaking to me first!' I jogged after him, still appalled by what I heard. Jason ignored me but quickened his pace slightly.

'She said you were okay with it. Don't start Em, we're almost here,' Jason tossed over his shoulder. Sure enough the flashing lights of the bowling alley were only a few feet away. I could see Bobby's car outside. Grumbling to myself I followed Jason in to the warmth.

David would have loved the Bowling Alley, it was a mixture of flashing lights, loud music and excited kids. Twenty lanes flanked the right wall, opposite was a long bar and in between was hundreds of tables. Jason had clearly spotted Bobby and disappeared from my side. I gazed around the bowling alley, and spotted Jack leaning over the bar. Without hesitation I darted over to him. I tapped lightly on his shoulder, and was forced to watch his face screw up in aggravation,

'What?' He grunted angrily, turning away from me.

'Jack, don't be a dick,' I said, jumping up on the stool next to him so I could look at him properly, 'Just let me say what I have to say and then you can continue being a dick,' he rolled his eyes, but did not move. Mainly because he was waiting for his order. 'I just want to apologize for last week, I was really rude to you, I'm sorry if I have been misleading – but you're like my brother Jack, I trust you with my life. If we can just put all this behind us, and go back to normal,'

Jack looked at me with one eyebrow raised, I could have sworn he was going to chuck the pint of beer over me...

'_That _was the lamest thing I've ever heard,' he said, cracking a smile.

'Well, I needed to make a big impact on you,' I laughed, relieved that he had forgiven me.

'Fine. Forgive and forget. But you're carrying the drinks over,' he said paying the man behind the bar and stalking off. I juggled four drinks in my hand, and walked carefully over to the Mercer's table, accidentally sloshing beer over random people.

When I reached the table the boys were in deep conversation about Victor Sweet, exchanging anything they knew about him. But Jerimiah was no where to be seen.

'You took your time,' Bobby noted, as I began handing out the drinks.

'Hey Bobby, word around town is that Jerry owed people a lot of money,' Angel said, accepting his beer from me.

'What you talking about?' Bobby cut over him.

'Recognise that dude over there with the fat head?' Angel asked, nodding over to a bowling lane just a few feet from us, where a man was helping his child hurl a ball. Jason leaned back on his stool to get a good look at the man, but Bobby did not even bother looking, this was all wasting time to him.

'Well he goes by the name of Evan now,' Angel continued, as if this information was useful. 'He's working for a guy named Victor,' Bobby sipped his beer, narrowing his eyes slightly.

'You guys are coming up with this pretty quickly,' Jack muttered.

'Should have been cops...' Bobby smiled grimly, finishing his beer. 'Let's get out of here,'

But as we all got up to follow him, Jack's voice stopped us.

'Holy...shit...' he mumbled in shock. We all twisted around to see what Jack was on about and as we spotted it our mouth's dropped instantly. Jerry was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bowling alley, handing over a bulgy, brown package over to Evan.

'I found out Jerry got a big insurance cheque for Mum's death,' Angel said quietly. We watched Jerry as he walked off the bowling lane, why was he paying that man? Did he have something to do with Evelyn's death? I noticed Bobby's fists had clenched, his own brother was betraying him. I glanced at Jason, wondering if I could trust him. Or was their other things he had kept from me?

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou so so so much to everyone who is reviewing, i really appreciate your thoughts and ideas on the characters. Hope you are enjoying it so far ;D thankyou once again :) x**


	14. Dangerous Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hello there! Did you miss me? :D I'm so sorry for the long wait but finally I have another chapter. There is a Lemon in this chapter so if you don't like that sort of stuff I will mark it out so you know where to stop reading :) Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Dangerous pleasure.**

It was closing in on ten o'clock when we finally decided to leave the bowling alley. The streets were almost empty and the street lamps switched on as we drove by. It was extremely squashed in the back of Bobby's car. All five of us were arguing over what to do with Jerry, my idea was to confront him with no violence involved. However Bobby, Angel and Jason were sporting the idea of beating Jerry until he came to his senses.

'This is your own brother,' I shouted over the noise,

'Not any more.' Bobby cut over me, he banged his fist against the window furiously, 'Mom dies and Jerry conveniently gets a ton of cash..' He shook his head, 'That ain't right.'

'I say we go check on Jerry and confront him in the morning,' Angel suggested, actually talking sense for once. Everyone murmured an agreement but Jason spoke up,

'Emma's going home though,'

'What?' I complained. Jack was in the middle of me and Jason, so I had to lean forward to shoot Jason an offended look, but he was already giving me the don't-argue-back look. Jack shifted uncomfortably in between us, the large package of money was sat on his lap like a small child. I allowed Jason to stare me down; I needed a hot shower and my bed right now, so going home was not such a bad idea.

I jumped out of the car before the ignition was even switched off, I hurried through the darkness towards the front door; being careful not to trip in the snow. The front door was unlocked so I let myself in. Sofi was sat in front of the television eating a microwavable meal, she barely looked up when I walked in. The boys had decided to come in quickly for a 'break' or in other words to stash the money in the front room. When Sofi began explaining to Jason what a great day David had at school I stormed out of the room and up the stairs. The idea of a shower was seeming better and better. But before I dived into the bathroom I poked my head round David's door. To my dismay he was fast asleep in his bed. Leaving his door slightly ajar, I stomped into the bathroom. I twisted the taps until the water started, then quickly pulled off my clothes and jumped into the shower. Hot water hit me instantly, filling the room with steam and immediately clearing my thoughts. I spent as long as I could in there; humming contently to myself. Cleaning away the dirt, lies and worries off my skin. Eventually I knew I had to get out. Unwillingly I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel off the rack nearest to me. Hearing no movement downstairs, I guessed the boys would have left by now, grudgingly I wondered if Sofi went with them..

I wrapped the fluffy white towel around me, knotting it at the side so it would not fall down. I smoothly opened the door and tip-toed into the hall, being careful not to wake David. I had the fright of my life when I walked straight into Bobby. He muttered an apology and looked at me briefly. His face was illuminated by the dull light, which flooded through the window. His eyes looked sore and bloodshot, as if he had been furiously rubbing at them to stop himself from crying. My feet were rooted to the spot, feeling awful. Even the 'great almighty' Bobby had feelings too. But seeing him reduced to tears made my stomach twist uncomfortably. His muddy brown eyes slowly drifted down my body, widening slightly as he realised only a white towel was covering my naked frame. To my surprise I reached out, took his hand and pulled him along with me. He followed with no complaints. I did not carry on to my room, but instead swivelled on my heel and pulled Bobby along with me. My head was pounding but my feet seemed to know where I wanted to go. Bobby's room.

**_(Lemon ahead, turn back now)_**

When we were in his room, I let go of his hand to shut the door behind us. My hands were shaking as it dawned on me what we were going to do. When I turned to face him all the sadness and pity has fallen from his eyes. The back of my head thudded against the wood of the door as he backed me up against it. His raging eyes locked onto mine as he tilted his head to kiss me. It was as if my body had suddenly woke up; my hands slid up his t-shirt sleeves and knotted themselves into the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer, whilst my hips were pushing mercilessly against his. But the worst part was that I was not ashamed, I was enjoying it.

All of a sudden he grabbed my waist and spun me round, moving me backwards until the backs of my knee's hit the end of my bed. Lightly he pushed my shoulder, knocking me onto the bed. I lay breathless on my back, as Bobby moved on top of me, pausing only when we were face to face. My no longer shaking hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and began to pull it up over his head. Whilst his right hand pulled easily at the knot in my towel and he yanked it away. Once his shirt was off I held him back at arms length, shamelessly checking out his perfect abs. I noticed his eyes drinking in my body and a slow smirk growing on his face. Before I could blink my arms were suddenly above my head, and Bobby's smug face was less than an inch from mine.

'Well, well, well. Here we are Emma.' He murmured huskily in my ear.

'Stop it Bobby, you're completely ruining the moment,' I whispered back, rubbing my face against the stubble on his cheek.

'I've wanted this for so long,' His breath was hot in my ear as he began kissing my neck insistently. He released my hands, which instantly flew down to his jeans, unbuttoning them as fast as I could.

'What if someone hears us?' I hissed, my hands still fumbling to pull his jeans down.

'Everyone's out, it's just you and me,'

_plus David fast asleep at the other side of the house_, my mind added. But for once I did not listen to my mind, my body was in full control and knew that what I wanted was just underneath Bobby's waistline.

'Protection,' I mumbled hastily. He pulled a small wrapper from his descending jeans and quickly kissed me. Whilst I was distracted by his tender kisses, he had removed his boxers and slid on the condom. I was exhilarated, he propped himself on his arms and suddenly pushed into me, causing me to gasp loudly. He held inside me for a moment,

'I'm not your first?' He asked hoarsely, almost disappointed. I shook my head slightly, as if I was apologizing. I would have waited. I would have waited years to loose myself to him, but at the time he showed no interest, so I gave up hope. Bobby cracked a grin, leaning down close to to me, 'Don't worry. I'll make sure I'm your best,' he whispered roughly against my ear. I shivered in delight. He suddenly pulled out and thrust back in, somehow deeper than before. I moaned, gripping my hands onto his shoulders. He began continuously rocking into me, making me whimper softly in his ear. I ran my hands along his back, feeling his muscles tense repeatedly. Why had I waited so long for this? I closed my eyes as his pace began to quicken, biting my lip in an effort to keep myself quiet. His own animalistic grunting was turning me on to no end. It was not too long till I recognised the sensation building inside me, I dug my nails into his skin, gripping onto him desperately.

'Bobby,' I managed to pant, 'I-I'm gonna...'

But before I could even finish I was enveloped by the most glorious sensation, it exploded through me sending tingles throughout my body. Bobby's lips had closed over mine to muffle my cries of pleasure. Vaguely, I heard him give one last final shuddering groan before he reluctantly pulled out of me. Tossing the condom into the overflowing bin in the corner of the room, Bobby then rolled me on my side and pulled me close against his chest. He pulled the white sheets up around us, wrapping me inside with him. I was so overwhelmed by such a small gesture I could actually feel myself tearing up.

'That was amazing,' He murmured, his breath tickled my neck, 'You were amazing,'

My heart was beginning to slow, my mind began to close down, my body was in complete tranquillity. Allowing my eyes to flutter shut, I felt Bobby kiss my neck one more time before saying,

'Good-night Emma.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that x) That was my first peice of smut! :O I wasn't even planning on putting that in, damn you Bobby Mercer for being so sexy -_- Anyway Chapter 15 should be up soon! Yay! x**


	15. Collisions

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. Not really much Bobby&Emma action in this one – but I think you know what's coming up. Brace yourself.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Four Brothers material. _

**Chapter 15 – Collisions**

When I woke the next morning, I was in a haze of golden bliss. Filled with the same comfort I had when I woke up next to Bobby. But as I rolled over, I was struck with disappointment, he was not there. Sighing to myself, I wrapped the sheet around my body, searching the room for some clothing. There was no way I was darting across the hall-way stark naked. My gaze fell onto the infamous chameleon coloured dressing gown that was hung on the back of Bobby's door. Smirking slightly, I hauled it over myself and headed back to my room.

After dressing into my favourite back jeans and a comfy top, I folded the colourful dressing gown over my arm and made my way downstairs. My mood instantly disintegrated when I entered the front room. Jack, Angel and Jason were sat on the sofa, staring at the bulky package of money as if it were a ticking bomb. Before they spotted me I made a hasty retreat into the kitchen.

I found Bobby leaning against the kitchen units, staring out of the window; his eyes glazed over as if he was in deep thought. I cleared my throat loudly, making him jump. His eyes locked onto mine and he smiled. Not his trademark smirk but a genuine heart-warming smile that made his brown eyes sparkle.

'Morning gorgeous,' he said quietly, pulling me into a hug. As I leaned against his chest I realised how quiet the house was,

'Bobby, what's going on?' I questioned, leaning back in his embrace. He sighed regretfully, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'We need to sort Jerry out... Try not to get involved,' he pleaded. My lips pursed involuntary,

'I won't. But please _think_ before you do anything stupid,'

We both glared at each other, Bobby shook his head in defeat, allowing me to lean my head against his chest again. He pressed his chin against the crown of my head and held me close.

All of a sudden there was a loud, resonant bang that echoed through the house. Bobby stiffened against me, his head whipping up to detect the cause of the noise.

Before I could grab his arm and stop him he was gone. Seconds later I found him towering over Jerry, who some-how had ended up on the floor.

'What are you hiding Jerry! What are you hiding!' Bobby was bellowing, grabbing Jerry's chequered shirt, 'If I find out you had something to do with Ma, I swear to god I'll kill you right here right now!'

'No Bobby! No!' Sofi suddenly shrieked from the door-way. A confused Jerry scrambled back on the floor as Angel began to advance on him,

'We know you lied about your business and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters.'

'Wait- Hold on-'

'STAY DOWN!' Bobby shouted viciously, stamping Jerry's arm against the floor. Jason and Jack were frozen on the sofa, neither of them daring to interrupt. I held my breath as Jerry propped himself up on his elbows.

'You all think I had something to do with Ma getting killed?'

'You got a cheque for four thousand dollars from mom's life insurance,'

'She took out the policy for the girls! I didn't have nothing to do with it!'

'You made the payments,' Jack blurted out.

'Good timing Jerry, just when it seems that all is lost for you, Ma gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!

'Wh- You all are trippin' because I made insurance payments! WHAT! I paid all of her bills!' Jerry picked himself up and hurled his fist in Angel's face, sending him flying into the shelves, 'And where the fuck were you all? How many years did I have to take care of her my god damn self? You all were going round doing nothing! And you're trying to say I killed her?' He exclaimed in disgust. Bobby stared at him in surprise; Jerry was always the quiet, respectful one. Taking advantage of the stunned silence Jerry began to explain how Victor Sweet had destroyed his business, something he had worked so hard for and how he had to use that money to pay his way out.

In the midst of the argument I vaguely heard the doorbell chime. Almost instantly Jack answered it, probably ready to apologize for the noise we were making.

'Guys, you're making a big deal out of nothing,' Jason suddenly cut in, 'The real deal here is not Jerry's problems, we need to find out who planned Evelyn's death. Cut off the head and the body will die,' he said meaningfully. We all silently agreed with Jason, he always knew the right thing to say. I glanced up at Bobby but noticed his attention was caught by the front door, which has been left wide open, allowing the cold air to sliver in.

'Jack,' he whispered in a panicked voice.

He did not even make it to the door before a deafening gunshot echoed down the street. Without warning there were gunshots emitting from all around us. Glass shattered as bullets flew through it, squealing as they bounced of the walls.

'GET DOWN!' Angel bellowed, trying to tug me down to the floor. Beyond the bullets I could hear Jack screaming for Bobby outside, but I could also make out someone shouting my name desperately...

'DAVID!' I screeched, hurling myself across the room. The front door was still open but I braved the gunshots and threw myself onto the stairs. Sprinting up them and then down the hallway to David's room.

But he was not there.

'David? David!' I called out, checking each room, my voice getting more and more high pitched with fear. I even checked the bathroom, but still no David. The world span and my stomach lurched. As I stood shaking in the hallway, I noticed my bedroom door was slightly ajar. Just slightly. As if someone had been inside and attempted to close the door behind them. With my last shred of hope I pulled open my bedroom door.

David lay under my bed, his hands clamped over his ears with tears streaming down his little face.

'What's happening?' He cried, as I pulled him out and hugged him tightly.

'There's no time to explain. We need to get out of here, it's not safe,' I heard myself say.

As if it were timed a bullet smashed through my window and sent shards of glass showering over us. Grabbing David's hand we dived down the stairs. Bobby was crouching by the front door, a loaded black pistol in his hand. For once I was glad he had not listened to my lecture about him carrying guys. He spotted David and I, hovering on the stairs,

'Get out through the back door!' was all he instructed before he turned back to the door and began shooting. Obliging, we both rushed into the kitchen. As I fumbled for the keys to the back door, David suddenly screamed, I whirled around to see a man wearing a hockey mask trying to clamber through the window. Without thinking I grabbed the kettle of the unit next to me and smashed it repeatedly against his head; until he was half-hanging through the window like a rag-doll.

'Oh god,' I gasped, dropping the kettle instantly. 'What have I done?'

'I don't want to go out there,' David whispered, gripping my hand for reassurance, but I could not give it to him. How could I, I had just bludgeoned a man to death. But in my defence, if I had not of he would have killed me, right? I had to agree with David on this one, I was not walking straight out into a street of murderers. Reluctantly we began to backtrack the way we came, concluding that maybe we would be safer upstairs.

There was an almighty bang, which seemed to silence the whole fiasco. David and I stood not daring to move from the hallway. The front door was hanging off it's hinges, inflicted with holes and blood. Beyond it I could see the three Mercer's sprinting away from the house, what were they doing? The view was suddenly blocked by Jason's figure appearing in the doorway,

'Oh shit,' he whispered oddly, lunging towards us. He pulled us all close together and held us there tightly, 'I thought something had happened to you,' he choked, hugging us firmly, as if trying to bond us together.

'David, are you okay?' He said seriously, bending down to David's height. David just stared back at him, his blue eyes unreadable.

'I want to go home,' he whispered. I noticed David's hands were shaking as he hooked them around Jason's neck, as Jason picked him up. It felt like time had slowed down as we walked outside, I had never seen so much commotion. The front of Jerry's car was smashed, several bodies were lying on the snow, the front of the house looked like it had fallen off. But the scene that held everyone's attention was happening under a lamppost. Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Sofi were bent over a body that lay in the snow. Sofi was screaming into her mobile phone, Angel and Bobby were cursing furiously at the body and Jerry sat at the pavement unable to do anything, tears staining his bruised face. I did not realise who was lying there. Their body going limp against the cold, drowning in a pool of blood. It was not until I was right next to him, I saw his blue eyes searching the skies in panic, his brown, spiky hair wet from the snow.

'Uncle Jack,' David cried quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this! We're nearing the end aaarrh! What do you want to happen to Jack? Should we let him live or stay true to the film? You decide! :) xx **


	16. Devious

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Four Brothers related. Emma, Jason & David are my own creations.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Devious**

I hate hospitals; always have always will.

After the whole fiasco at the Mercer's the ambulance and police finally decided to make an appearance. So now we were all sat in the waiting room at the local hospital. The lights were too bright, it smelt off and there was a constant state of panic lingering in the air. In total there were seven of us loitering around the small room, we had been there for about an hour and I was desperate to get some fresh air. All of us were fidgety and anxious, jumping up whenever a doctor or nurse passed us. Well, all of us except Jason, he sat quietly, completely at ease and in control of the situation.

There was a sound of someone's throat clearing before we all jumped out of our seats.

'Is he okay?' Bobby demanded immediately to the small doctor standing before him.

'He's going to be fine,' the doctor replied, earning a relieved sigh from the rest of us, 'he's just in theatre at the moment but we are fairly certain he will make a recovery,'

'I want to see Uncle Jack,' David piped up bravely.

'I'm afraid that Mr. Mercer needs his rest, all this excitement could affect his recovery,'

I raised my eyebrows at his lame excuse, if we wanted to see Jack no-one, not even this stuck-up ass, could stop us.

'Of course, thank you very much doctor,' Jason replied appreciatively.

'So- we can go?' Angel asked, the doctor merely nodded.

'We will notify you when you can collect him,' and with that I practically ran out of that hospital. Jason drove us all home in Jerry's car, David was perched on my lap and stared blankly out the window the whole way home, not saying a word.

'I just don't understand,' Jason said once we were home. It was comforting to see that someone had placed a large plank of wood over the front window, but there was no hiding the ruins and destruction of the house. 'How the hell did they know where we were? Why did they shoot Jack? Are they after all of us now?'

Bobby just shook his head, not taking in anything,

'We'll sort this out in the morning,' Jerry concluded, 'I think we all need some rest,'

We all murmured in agreement and one by one made our way up the stairs. Jason carried David off to bed, Jerry hugged his brothers before leaving out of the broken door. Angel wrapped his arm around Sofi's waist and walked her up the stairs. Bobby had already stalked up the stairs, leaving me to wonder up on my own, I hesitated on the landing torn between my room and Bobby's. With no regrets, I turned on my heel and walked straight into Bobby's room. Climbing into bed with him he pulled the cover around both of us, wrapping me up in his arms, until I drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning was just as bad the night before. Even though we knew Jack was safe in the hospital there was no guarantee of what would happen next.

When I finally came down the stairs I noticed there was a lift in the atmosphere. I could tell instantly we had a plan to get out of this mess. Before I could ask what was happening Jerry rushed through the front door, Bobby and Angel instantly appeared next to him,

'Evan called Sweet, and he's going for it,' Jerry gasped excitedly.

'Right, well when do we meet?' said Bobby, his face practically glowing.

'Four o'clock' Jerry stated. Bobby's expression fell instantly,

'Today?'

'That's in three hours!' Angel cut in, in disbelief.

'Well we ain't got no choice. Sweet is about to roll up on us any minute now-' Jerry told them hesitantly.

'Why? What else?' Bobby demanded.

'Evan thinks that if Fowler's there then he won't go for it' Jerry explained quietly.

'So there's no plan!' Bobby shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

'Would you be so kind as to let us know what is happening?' Jason asked, he was leaning against the doorway and was just as interested as I was.

'...so, whilst Angel is sorting out Fowler. We will be on our way to the lake, to fix a deal with Sweet-' Bobby was explaining, walking around the room.

'Wait, when you say _we _does that involve me?' Jason interrupted.

'Yes,'

'But I don't even know these guys!' He complained.

'Yeah, but they know you Jason, they know you are trustworthy and so that'll be a huge advantage to us,' Jerry added.

'Emma,' Bobby said, abruptly turning to me, 'You need to go to the police station and-'

'No!' Jason interrupted suddenly, 'I'm not letting Emma become involved in this, next thing you'll have David wielding a gun. Well I won't have it Bobby!'

'I'm fine Jason,' I insisted quietly, 'I want to help,'

'Not like this – Bobby, I thought you genuinely cared about her, yet you're willing to let her walk into this mess! What if your plan doesn't work? What if they get us? What are you going to do then? I'm sorry but if Emma is in then I'm out.'

The whole room was silenced, my stomach churned anxiously at the prospect of the plan not working. Bobby exhaled, weighing up the situation before turning to Jason.

'No-one will get hurt. I won't let that happen. I can't just sit here and wait for them to come and get me first. They started it so I'm going to finish it. Turn your back on me if you want Jason, but we need all the help we can if we want to take down Sweet. You're practically a brother to me, we need you.'

For once Jason actually took a step down from the argument and was muted, Bobby had put up a good argument.

'Right!' Bobby continued as if nothing had happened, 'Em you need to go to the station. Explain all this to Green, just Green, hopefully he'll understand when we get dragged into jail. Try and keep all the cops away from the lake, I don't care what you do – just keep them away,'

I only nodded, beginning to panic in case I messed all this up. Then Bobby turned to David,

'David you're going with _ is that okay?'

David's blue eyes never left Bobby's as he nodded in agreement.

It was a good hour later before we all stood outside on the Mercer's driveway. David was already sat in the car, gazing out of the window. He was sat in the back next to Amelia and wound down the window as I approached the car.

'Emma?' he said quietly, 'nothing will happen to you will it?' he was blinking rapidly and his lip was quivering slightly.

'No it won't,' I tried to smile reassuringly, although I was just as unsure as him. He took a trembling breath before saying,

'I don't want to go,' his voice broke suddenly and his eyes began filling with tears. My own vision blurring by my own tears.

'I know D, I know. But … you have to,' I took his gloved hand which was clutching the side of the window ledge, 'If something bad happens I will come and get you, we'll go somewhere safe okay? And when this is over I'll buy you the biggest ice-cream sundae you've ever laid you eyes on, every week,'

David's mouth twitched slightly.

'Okay then. Pinky Swear,' he whispered, holding out his pinky finger. I smiled and grabbed his pinky with my own, before throwing my arms around him, 'keep yourself safe,' he to me, taking the words right out of my mouth. I watched in complete shock as the window rolled up and the car, as it started and reversed out of the drive. I could see David's tear-stained face as the car drove away from me. I wiped my tears away quickly, knowing that whatever happened I would see David again even if my life depended on it.

A hand brushed my shoulder, pulling me around to face Jason. He pulled be into a bear-hug, before holding me at arms-length,

'Don't do anything stupid. Do what you have to do and then get out of here,' he instructed me. Jason was not a big fan of goodbyes, I knew this was all I was going to get as he walked away from me. Almost instantly I locked eyes with Bobby, he closed the distance between us in less than five steps. He took me in his arms and studied me, for what felt like ages he just stared into my eyes. I could see his own eyes were glazed over and raging, as if he wanted desperately to tell me something. His eyes winced slightly and fell from myself, as if he was arguing with himself – and loosing.

'Bobby?'

Refusing to say anything, he merely kissed the top of my head and strode off back to the house. Before I could break down in a heap on the snow Angel appeared in front of me.

'Em, you'll be coming with me,' he explained, leading me down the drive to his car, 'I'll get out at Fowlers and you carry on to the station,' he paused briefly at the door handle, 'you know how to drive right?'

'Well I never passed my theory,' I admitted, feeling a strange surge of optimism flow through me, 'Just don't let Green know I don't have a license,' I winked at him mischievously. Angel squinted at me with uncertainty, before shaking his head and ducking into the driver's seat.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that Angel had done his research and knew where Fowler lived. We parked several blocks away from his house; as I clambered into the driver's seat a thought struck me,

'How the hell are you going to get in without him seeing you?' I exclaimed, getting my foot caught on the hand-brake. Angel shook his head,

'Don't worry about me, I'll think of something,' he replied easily, scanning the surroundings whilst I wiggled free, 'Just take care of yourself okay girl?' he finished seriously.

'I'll be fine Angel, stop worrying,' I insisted, trying to put on a brave face. He smiled and nodded, allowing me time to restart the car and begin my drive to the station. Thankfully it was not too far away, I just had not been behind the wheel for a while. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I drove away, checking my wing mirrors I spotted Angel jogging towards a kid opposite Fowler's house. I prayed he knew what he was doing.

The drive to the station was fine, I did not hit anybody and the car was still in one piece. I made a mental note to have another crack at my driving test, and this time not to punch the driving instructor in the face.

When I walked back into the claustrophobic reception area again, I noticed the same blonde haired girl was on the desk. Her eyes passed over my shoulder excitedly, but when she saw no Jason her eyes dropped disappointedly on me.

'Hi,' I said , with a fake gritted smile, 'I need to see Officer Green immediately, it's an emergency.' I added hoping she would sense the urgency in my voice, her face fell instantly,

'Oh, I-I'm so sorry... did you not hear?'

I stared at her with confusion stamped across my face, had Green not come into work this morning? Oh crap, if that was the case what would I tell the others?

'… Officer Green was shot last night,' the girl whispered, leaning in close, 'Fowler was there but he couldn't stop it. Green died before anyone could reach him. I'm so, so sorry,'

From nowhere I suddenly felt a thick lump in my throat, I felt numb and my legs felt dangerously unstable. I did not believe her – I would not believe her. I took a deep breath of air but that only seemed to tighten my chest. Were innocent men just being shot in the streets now? The girl watched me, worriedly she pressed a button on her desk and spoke quietly into the receiver. A few moments later a large man, balding slightly with blue blood-shot eyes strode through the door, he walked me slowly into what I could only guess was his office and sat me down on a small chair. Before I could even register what I was doing – I broke down.

This is what happens when you bottle up all your emotions inside, without realising you have made yourself into some sort of bomb – even the slightest touch could set you off.

From Evelyn's death, leaving home, rejection from Bobby, the nightmares, the arguments, Jack being shot and hospitalized, the goodbyes. It crippled me, but instead of releasing this all like a normal human being, I seized it with all my might.

'We need to stop him!' I cried out, making the man in front of me jump slightly.

'W-Who? What's wrong?' He stammered.

'Angel Mercer! He's furious about what happened with Jack, so he went out drinking. Last I heard he's on his way to Fowler's. Angel holds him responsible – he wants him... dead.' I am quite surprised my tongue did not turn black and drop off. Was it even possible to fit that many lies into one sentence? The poor man stared at me in shock, the tears had stopped now but I did not wipe them from my face, 'Please,' I begged, slapping on more lies, 'There's no telling what he will do. He's armed.'

Even from across the room I could see the mental argument through the officer's eyes. The Mercer's are of course a dangerous, Angel was not known for heavy-drinking but anything could happen out there. If the situation is this big then over half the force will be needed. But if he took away that many men what if the other Mercers stir up trouble.

'Jeanette!' He barked loudly. The blonde receptionist suddenly appeared at the doorway, 'Call all available officers. I need as many men as possible,'

I sat back in complete disbelief, he had bought it; every lie that had fallen from my lips. But I did not regret it, Bobby did say, _do whatever you can_.

The station was suddenly buzzing, I shuffled out the office wiping my face on the back of my sleeve. Officer's were rushing past me, patting me on the back, telling me I had 'done the right thing and the Mercer's were bad news and was I free for a drink later?'

I felt odd, Green had been killed last night and I did not feel any loss... I had to slap myself mentally and remind myself to be sympathetic. But I could not help it, as I watched them clamber into their cars, I realised that the war with Sweet was going to end.

'Would you like a glass of water?' The receptionist asked, she was standing behind her desk and eyeing me warily.

'I'll be fine thanks,' I assured her, 'I just need to go home and get some rest.' Home was the last place I would be going now. Even David did not know that Jason and I had packed his suitcase and that he was driving to a hotel right now. I was at a loss of what to do next, do I stake out the police station? Or watch the lake to check no-one goes on there? My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, as I pulled it out my heart juddered slightly, as I did not recognise the number.

'Hello?' I answered uncertainly.

'Good Afternoon, is this Miss Emma Stone?' a posh voice said.

'Uh.. yes, speaking,'

'Hello there, this is the Detroit Medical Centre, we just need to know who-ever discharged Mr Jack Mercer needs to bring him straight back to us, because he is in no state to be out of this hospital.'

_Shit._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I actually have no excuse :( I should be ashamed -.- anyway I really hope you guys like this chapter, it took me so long to try and figure this one out! Oh and somebody asked if Emma Stone was supposed to be like the actress Emma Stone? And my answer is, no she's not – I was trying to be really original and clever thinking up the name. I was not even aware of Emma Stone until Easy A :)**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, we're nearing the end :')**

**x**


	17. The Last Bullet

**A/N: Well here it is you guys. The final chapter of Bullets & Hearts. Short sweet and straight to the point x) **

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The Last Bullet.**

My knuckles were pure white as I gripped the steering wheel. My mind was racing over a hundred and one things; who the hell had signed Jack out? Why did they do it? And where on earth was he! I floored it from the police station to the hospital – but of course that was a stupid first place to look. He was no-where to be seen. I drove mindlessly, searching the streets. My heart jumping slightly any time I saw a guy with dark spiky brown hair, but it was never him.

After the tenth random turn, I decided I needed to get a grip. Swallowing my nerves I headed back to the Mercer's house, my whole body was shaking at the prospect of what I may find. A plan was beginning to form in the back of my mind, if there was any suspicious activity around the house I would drive straight on and back to the river – Bobby would definitely want to know about this... Suddenly my foot slammed against the brakes pedal. Someone was standing in front of the Mercer's house, I quickly pulled the car up on the curb just a few blocks away and got out quietly.

There was no mistaking the back of his messy brown hair. The only adjustment to his attire was the rusty crutches that he was leaning on.

As I approached him I noticed his breathing was heavier and faster than usual, the crutches were slipping ever so slightly in the snow as it held all of his weight and the needles used for blood tests were still sticking out of the backs of his hands. He was shivering violently in the cold but still stared up at the ruins of his home.

'You know you should be lying on your back in a hospital right now,' I called over to him. He jerked abruptly, whipping his head around to spot me idly walking towards him. He swallowed hard attempting a smile,

'I hate doctors Em, you should know that by now,' his voice was weak, I could barely hear him over the cold winds. Jack turned his face back to the house, his eyes screwing up, 'it looks like shit,' he said hoarsely. We stood side by side looking at the wreck before us, I wanted to put my hand on Jack's shoulder but I was too scared I would hurt him, he looked so fragile next to me. I settled on wrapping my hand around his reassuringly.

My phone began buzzing insistently in my back pocket. It was one new message off Jason, which stated – Its all over. Meet us at the Police Station.

I grumbled in aggravation at this, how many times did I have to drive back and forth from that place? It took a while to help Jack into the car, but he was grateful for it, fumbling his bruised hands over the heater to keep himself warm.

The car-park of the station was now full with police cars, I noticed Jerry's car was parked up alongside them, which meant Camille and Sofi were inside and the kids were safe. I let out a sigh of relief before turning to Jack,

'You better stay in the car. Bobby will throw a fit if he sees you now. Oh, and don't try driving off in this either. I'm taking the keys with me just in case' I lectured, dangling the keys in front of his face. He cracked a smile instantly,

'Okay, you're the boss.'

The blonde girl, Jeanette, who was usually on the front desk was no-where to be seen. In fact the whole reception area was empty. I kicked my foot mindlessly against the floor, until I heard a crash down the hallway and raised voices. I rushed down the hallway closest to me and pushed my way through a set of double doors into a wall of sound.

Camille was scorning Jerry as she raised his chin up to check the bruises on his face, Sofi was flinging her arms around Angel's neck, the three kids were sat on the blue, material chairs swinging their legs in unison, David beamed delightedly when he spotted me and Jason was sat next to them twiddling his thumbs innocently.

Bobby was leaning against the desk waiting for his 'property' to be returned to him. He noticed me almost instantly and he grinned widely, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he did so. My stomach knotted as I strode over to him, his big, soft brown eyes watched me all of the way, he was about to wrap his arm around me when I suddenly whacked my hand across his face. The slap was so sharp my hand was stinging as it fell down by my side; Bobby shook his head slightly, touching his cheek which was now glowing red.

'If you _ever _put me through something like that again Bobby Mercer, I'll kill you myself,' I threatened, before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face down to mine. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer, I could feel his smirk against my lips,

'You – crazy – bitch,' he said between kisses.

'Okay. Okay. Bobby put Emma down,' Jason suddenly cut in, practically pulling me out of Bobby's clutches, 'You are one lucky ass hole, they're letting you off with a warning. They said if they see you down by the lake again they'll shoot you.'

'Hm, seems fair enough,' Bobby shrugged, taking his leather jacket off the desk. Jason just shook his head in disbelief, as Bobby grabbed my hand and began striding out of the station.

.*.

It was barely a few weeks before things started getting back to normal. It was a Saturday afternoon when we started re-building the house. It was strangely healing, everyone had their own part to play, the men were sawing wood, fitting frames and re-slabbing bricks. Whilst Camille was sewing new curtains and Sofi was cooking for us. I was keeper of the blue-prints; proud of my new designs for the house.

I was measuring out a plank of wood for the window when I saw her. She was standing opposite me her face was shining with pride as she gazed around the house,

'I always knew you would come back,' she said happily. A broad smile suddenly cracked on my face,

'You know me far too well Evelyn,' I laughed back, glancing down to mark a line on the piece of wood.

'I'm glad to have you home my dear,' her voice tinkled quietly. I looked back up to reply but she was gone. I smiled wistfully at her photo on the wall. Maybe coming back here was not a bad idea after all, maybe we had discovered our lives again, maybe we had finally found our home.

* * *

**THE END. **


	18. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Just thought I would put a little authors note here at the end to thank you all for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3

Special thanks go out to BettyBoopFan123, Hope and Love, IlluminateMe and Conspicuously Shrouded for their lovely reviews! ^-^

I am so glad you all liked my OC's aswell! This is my first OC fanfiction and I hope I succeeded in making them believable?

Anyway, I hope everyone has a brilliant weekend and I really hope you enjoyed the story.

*hugs***  
**

**xxx**


End file.
